Rise of the Undead
by KittyLNX
Summary: Katharine Carnahan is the adoptive sister of Evelyn and Jonathan Carnahan. When her older brother steals a box with the map leading to Hamunaptra, she is reunited with old friends and battles an evil she never knew could exist ... the Undead. ( I know the summary is bad but please give the story a chance. I can't write a summary to save my life) Sequel is up!
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys, I'm new to Fanfiction as an author but have been reading stories on this site for a while. I hope you won't be too harsh with me but I will accept criticism if there is anything you think I need improving on I beg you to tell me. **

**Please don't send flames and reviews saying you don't think this person should be with this person and stuff like that. If you don't like the story you don't have to read it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Thebes 2,134 BC**_

_**Thebes, The City of the living and the crown jewel of Seti the first, Home to Imhotep, Pharoahs **__**High Priest, Keeper of the Dead**__**, and his Wife, Tia , Seti's eldest daughter, Birthplace of Anck-su-namon, the Pharaohs Mistress. No other man was allowed to touch her.**_

Anck-su-namun walked into her chambers and immediately spotted her lovers priests, once she reached him Imhotep pulled Anck-su-namun into a kiss, both knew if they were ever caught they would be executed but he loved Anck-su-namon more than what he could ever love his wife.

What neither knew was that across the palace hall, Tia and her little sister Nefertiri were watching, Tia's heart slowly breaking.

Imhoteps priests go to shut the door and they almost do, when suddenly they are banged open again this time by the Pharaoh himself.

"_What are you doing here_"? Seti asks, confused.

Imhotep and Anck-su-namun quickly break apart as they hear the Pharaoh enter.

Tia and Nefertiri watch as their father enters Anck-su-namon's room, in horror. Tia desperately looks around when she spots Perseus, Tia's best friend since she was a child and the rest of the Medjai standing below.

"_Perseus, my father, he need your help_". Tia shout s as she points to the room across the hall. Perseus and the Medjai rush to Anck-su-namun's room.

Meanwhile Seti enters his Mistress's Private room where he sees her leaning up against her cat statue, he smiles at her slightly until he notices her smeared body paint.

"_Who has touched you_"? Pharaoh demanded as he pointed to her arm. Anck-su-namun looks up in horror as Imhotep steals Seti's sword from his side. Seti turns around in surprise which quickly turns to shock when he sees who has betrayed him.

"_Imhotep"_ Seti says stunned.

Tia and Nefertiri watch in horror as Imhotep pierces their father through the heart with his own sword.

"_NOOO_"! Both girls scream, Nefertiri leans too far forward and falls off the balcony. Tia reaches for her sister but is too late and watches in shocked silence as she loses everyone she loves at once.

Imhotep and Anck-su-namun look up when they hear the Medjai enter.

"_Pharoahs bodyguards_". Imhotep says as he looks towards the sound. He starts to stand ready to fight when Anck-su-namun stops him.

"_You must go. Save yourself. Only you can resurrect me_". Anck-su-namon demands as Imhotep refuses his priests come up to him and start to pull him away from his lover.

"_You shall live again, I will resurrect you_". Imhotep promises as he is finally pulled from her sight. Anck-su-namun turns as the Medjai enter.

"_My Body is no longer his temple_". Anck-su-namon cries as she raises the dagger and plunges it into her heart.

Imhotep watches as she kills herself and as he is once again pulled away by his priests he catches sight of his wife glaring at him from across the hall. Horror washes over his face and he holds her gaze until he is pulled from sight.

_**To resurrect Anck-su-namun, Imhotep and his priests broke into her crypt and stole her body; they raced deep into the desert to Hamunaptra, city of the dead, ancient burial site for the sons of the Pharaohs and resting place for the wealth of Egypt. For his love, Imhotep dared the Gods anger by going deep into the city where he took the black book of the dead from it holy resting place.**_

Imhotep started the ritual to bring his love back from the dead but still he was haunted of the old eyes that had watched him earlier. Tia knew him better than nearly anyone and he was confused as to why she was not here trying to stop him.

_**Anck-su-namuns soul had been sent to the dark underworld, her vital organs removed and placed in 5 sacred canopic jars. **_

Imhotep continued the ritual until a black figure started to ascend from the pool before him. The black figure raised itself up and lay itself over the body of Anck-su-namun who immediately started to shake and look at Imhotep with wide horrified eyes.

_**Anck-su-namuns soul had come back from the dead but the Pharaohs bodyguards had followed Imhotep on Tia's (who was now Queen) orders and they had stopped him before the ritual could be completed. **_

As Imhotep was about to finish the Ritual the Medjai arrived and stopped him. Tia had known exactly what he would do and had told Perseus where her husband would be .Imhotep look down at the body of his love as the black figure disappeared back into the pool and Anck-su-namun was still once more.

Imhotep was brought to the throne room in the palace, where his wife now sat as Queen of Egypt.

"_High Priest Imhotep you are accused of having relations with the former mistress and criminal Anck-su-namun, you on this night have also tried to bring her back from the afterlife, do you deny this"_? Tia asked as she looked down at her husband trying to hide how broken she felt inside.

"_No_". Imhotep said regretfully. Despite what his wife now believed he did love her but his love for Anck-su-namun superseded his love for his wife.

"_You have also been accused of the murder of the late Pharaoh, Seti the First and inadvertently the death of the princesses Nefertiri, do you deny these accusations_". Tia said as she barely held back tears.

Beside her hidden behind a column Perseus sent her an encouraging smile; Tia turned her attention back to Imhotep as he stared at her in shock.

"_Nefertiri, she's dead"_? Imhotep asked as he looked at his wife. He had not only had relations with Anck-su-namun but had also killed the Pharaoh and Princess Nefertiri; he would most certainly suffer a fate worse than death for this.

"_Answer me_ "Tia snapped angrily

"_No_". Imhotep said tearfully as he looked at his wife.

"_Former High Priest Imhotep for the crimes you have committed against the crown you shall suffer the worst of all curses, the Hom- Dai, may Allah never let you be free from your eternal cage_". Imhotep stared at his wife with scared eyes; he was only just realizing how much he had hurt his loving wife.

"_Your Priests shall receive a less harsh punishment but still horrific they shall be mummified alive for helping you betray the throne_". Tia said as she turned away from her husband and his priest as the Medjai dragged him off.

Finally letting the tears fall that she had wanted to release the moment Imhotep placed his lips upon Anck-su-namuns. Perseus walked over to her quietly and wrapped her up in his arms, letting her cry on his shoulder and never saying a word

_**The Medjai would never allow him to be released for he would arise a walking disease, a plague for all mankind, an unholy flesh eater with the strength of ages, power over the sands and the glory of invincibility.**_

_**For 300 years men and armies have fought over this land, never knowing what evil lay beneath it. **_

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter I wasn't sure how I should write this part as I wanted to show this scene from both Imhotep and Tia's POV, I promise the next chapter will be better. I found that Nefertiti's death was both Imhotep and Anck-su-namun's fault as if they hadn't killed the pharaoh she wouldn't have walked forward and have fallen off the balcony. So that's why I had Tia condemn Imhotep for her sister's death as well**

**Next Chapter: Katharine has to deal with her adoptive sibling's clumsiness and Immaturity. **


	2. The Map

**Hey guys next chapter here if you're wondering who I picture as the OC it is Gemma Arterton. **

**I hope I stayed in character for all characters and again if there is anything you think I could Improve on please don't hesitate to tell me. **

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

Evelyn Carnahan more commonly known as Evy was sorting through the library's collection of books with a smile on her face. Her big sister, Katharine was coming home from a dig today and she was excited to see her, it had been 6 months since she had last seen her, of course they wrote to each other but it was different to actually seeing her sister face to face.

Of course Katharine wasn't her sister by blood, her parents had found her when she was 15, Evelyn had been 12 at the time and had always wanted a big sister and they had immediately connected over their love of ancient history.

Evelyn and Katharine had often been mistaken as blood sisters. Evelyn was sorting through the R section of the library when a familiar voice surprised her.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my dear sweet little sister". The voice said with a smile. Evelyn quickly whipped around to look and as she saw who it was her smile grew even more.

"Katharine. What are you doing her I thought you were coming in later this afternoon; I was going to pick you up". Evelyn stated as she walked over to her sister and hugged her. Evelyn pulled away and looked Katharine up and down to see if she was hurt anywhere, when she noticed her sister's clothing.

Pants.

"Katharine".

Katharine smiled at the disapproval in her little sister's voice. Evy had always been the little lady out of the 3 siblings but being an Archaeologist and working in the desert was very hard to do when you were wearing a skirt.

"And is that a gun. And a Knife"! Evelyn exclaimed.

Katharine frowned she'd forgotten about them when she had arrived as she was too anxious to see her brother and her sister.

"Eve's you know I have to carry them being a woman archaeologist is very dangerous especially when some people try to make you seem weak and inferior". Katharine said with a frown.

Evelyn sighed as she thought about some of the dangers her sister had gotten herself into over the years but she quickly erased them from her mind and smiled once again.

"Well I have to finish sorting out the library and then maybe we could go to lunch"? Evelyn suggested.

"I'd love that; I'll just sit here and read until you are done". Katharine said as she let Evy get back to work.

Evelyn was now in the S section of her sorting; her sister had disappeared behind one of the bookshelves a little while ago and had yet to come out.

"Sacred Stones. Sculpture and Aesthetics. Socrates, Seth, Volume 1, Volume 2, and Volume 3" Evelyn said out loud to herself as she sorted.

"Eve's you do realise the talking to oneself is the first step to going crazy, yes"! Evelyn heard Katharine call out to her from somewhere. She laughed quietly to herself as she continued what she was previously doing and looking at the book in her hands

"T….Tuthmosis? What are you doing here"? Evelyn quickly looked around for the T section and found it right across from her. She quickly put the rest of the books that was in her hand down and started to lean over to the other shelf.

Just as Evelyn was about to put the book on the shelf the ladder swung away from the bookshelf it was leaning on and Evelyn gasped as she tried to get the ladder balanced and looked around for her old sister.

"Help". Evelyn whispered to frightened to talk any louder, she gave a light scream as she lost her balanced and the ladder fell in to the bookshelf with a loud thump.

Katharine was reading up on Egyptian Mythology when she heard a loud groan she quickly looked around looking for the source of the noise and noticed that the bookshelf was about to fall on top of her and she dived out of the way.

Both sisters watched in stunned disbelief as every single bookshelf fell over one by one in a domino effect. When the last bookshelf fell over Katharine looked over to her sister, who looked slightly frazzled.

"Oops". Evelyn whispered as she looked around her. Both sisters' heads turned as they heard the gasp come from the doorway of the library. It was the curator, Dr Bey.

The curator walked further into the library looking around in shock and horror. Katharine glanced over at her sister giving her an amused smile. Even though the situation was not funny the look on Dr Beys face was priceless. The curators eyes finally landed on Evy and his gaze hardened into a glare.

"Look at this. Sons of the Pharaohs. Give me frogs, flies, locusts anything but you. Compared to you the other plagues were a joy". Dr Bey yelled as he walked closer to Evy. Katharine growled as she stood up about to give the old man a piece of her mind when a hard look from her sister stopped her in her tracks.

"I am so very sorry it was an accident". Evelyn said apologetically to Dr Bey. She wanted to quell his anger very quickly because if he kept yelling at her, she knew her sister wouldn't be afraid to hit him.

"My dear girl. When Ramses destroyed Syria that was an accident. You are a CATASTOPHE"! Dr Bey said yelling that last part at her.

"Why do I put up with you"?

"You know goddamn well why you put up with her old man. Besides the fact that she can read and write ancient Egyptian. She's the only person in a thousand miles who can properly catalogue and code this library while also putting up with you". Katharine finally yelled getting sick of him insulting her sister.

"I put up with her, Katharine, because your parents were our finest patrons that's why"! Dr Bey said glaring at Katharine for the way she yelled at him. Katharine flinched at the reminder of her adoptive parents deaths. She had run into them while running away from the orphanage, they took her back and could have left her there and never thought of her again except that when they did arrive they talked to the receptionist about adopting her. So when they died a year ago it had absolutely devastated her.

"Allah rest their souls". The curator said mournfully when he saw both girls flinch. He quickly turned around back to Evelyn.

"I don't care how you do it, I don't care how long it takes. Straighten up this meshiver" The curator yelled as he walked away and left the sisters to it.

The girls looked at each other the older fuming while the younger one looked tiredly. Suddenly there was a loud bang from the room behind them and both went to investigate.

"Hello" Evy called out when they saw nothing was out of place and no one was there. Katharine quickly grabbed a torch from a nearby statue and both walked in.

"Abdul. Mohammed. Bob". Evy called out as she looked around. Katharine quickly took out her gun from its holster and held it before her. Another loud bang sounded and both sisters walked closer to where it was coming from.

When they were closer to the opened sarcophagus the corpse inside suddenly sat up. Katharine jumped while Evelyn screamed both a little bit scared until they heard a familiar laugh.

"Jonathan, you bastard. Have you no respect for the dead". Katharine said as she smacked her older brother over the head several times.

"Of course I do. But sometimes I'd rather like to join them". Jonathan said as he wrapped his arm around the mummy's shoulders. Both his sisters were very easy to pull a prank on but you had to be more careful with Katharine because she wouldn't hesitate to shoot you.

"Well I wish you would do it sooner rather than later, before you ruin my career like you ruined yours. Now get out". Evy demanded of her older brother as she franticly fixed the mummy back into place.

"Oh my dear sweet baby sister … I'll have you know that at this moment my career is on a high not" Jonathan said as he stumbled drunkenly out of the sarcophagus.

"High note, you …. Yeah right". Katharine scoffed as she smirked at her brother who gave her a playful glare.

"Jonathan please, I am really not in the mood for you, I just made a bit of a mess in the Library … and The Bembridge scholars rejected my application form again. They say I don't have enough experience in the field". Evy said as she sat down at the base of one of the statues, dejectedly.

"Excuse me. Why have I not heard about this until now"? Katharine said as she looked at her little sister. Evy just glanced up at her with tears in her eyes.

Jonathan and Katharine quickly walked over to their little sister and sat on either side of her, wrapping their arms around her in a hug.

"You'll always have us old mum". Jonathan said quietly. All three siblings smiled until Jonathan jumped up excitedly.

"Besides I have just the thing to cheer you up". Jonathan said running over to the sarcophagus and searching. Both Katharine and Evy groaned in unison.

"Oh Jonathan not another worthless trinket, if I have to take one more piece to try and sell for you…" Evy trailed off as her brother handed her the item.

"Jonathan where did you get this"? Katharine whispered as she stared at the box in awe.

"On a dig down in Thebes". Jonathan hesitated in answering. Katharine narrowed her eyes at him; she had just been on a dig in Thebes and most certainly had not seen her brother there.

"Are you sure you didn't just steal it"? Katharine asked while Evy kept looking at the trinket.

"Now Kitty Kat would I do that"? Jonathan asked with a playful offended look on his face, Katharine just kept on staring at him until he looked away.

"Anyways, Evy please tell me I found something". Jonathan begged her. Katharine's attention was pulled away from her brother to the puzzle box that was now opened in Evy's hand. All three of them looked at the piece of paper that was inside.

"Jonathan". Evy whispered in disbelief, a small smile starting to make its way onto her face.

"Yes". Jonathan whispered excitedly

"I think you found something". Katharine finished as she too started at the box. Although se highly doubted her brother had found it on a dig, a pocket yes, but a dig. NO.

**~*Break*~**

Katharine was currently waiting for her siblings to come out from the curator's office as she knew if she saw that man again she would have been tempted to punch or shoot him for how he was talking to Evy earlier.

While Katharine waited she played with the locket that was around her neck. She had never taken it off since she'd gotten it when she was 14. She opened the locket to look at the photographs inside.

On one side was a picture of a man and woman in their late 40's they were smiling at the camera as happy as ever. These were her adoptive parents; she smiled sadly as she looked at them until her gaze was taken away from them to the photo on the other side.

This photo contained a young boy and girl. The boy looked about 18 and was looking at the camera with a playful grin; his blue eye filled with mirth and his sandy brown hair blowing in the wind, his arm was wrapped around the young girl who looked about 14. Her grey eyes bright and wide, her hair blowing into her face and mouth wide open in laughter.

The young girl, Katharine recognised as herself but the boy, he had been her best friend while she was at the orphanage. A few weeks after the photo had been taken he had been made to leave as he had gotten too old. On that day he gave her the locket with the picture of them inside it, telling her it was so she'd never forget him and she never had. Katharine was pulled out of her thoughts when her siblings stormed out of the building.

"What happened"? Katharine asked.

"The old man burnt off part of the map with Hamunaptra on it". Jonathan wailed. Katharine frowned the old man was far from being clumsy and she highly doubted he had done that by accident.

"That doesn't matter, what does is where you got that from Jonathan, we may be able to find another clue". Evy said as she turned to her brother who suddenly became sheepish.

"Well you see... I….may have … you know…. stolen it". Jonathan said whispering the last part

"What"

"I knew it"

"Well who did you steal it from and where exactly can we find them". Evy demanded of her brother who immediately cowered under Evy's glare.

"Well I don't know exactly who the chap is but I do know where to find him" Jonathan said as his sisters stared at him.

"Where"! Both girls demanded of him in unison.

"He's being held in Cairo Prison".

**~*Break*~**

Katharine, Jonathan and Evy walked into Cairo Prison and Evy was still reprimanding Jonathan, although she seemed angrier that he had lied to her instead of stealing. Katharine listened to her sister, very highly amused. This was why both she and Jonathan called her old mum.

"Come, come. Step over the threshold. Welcome to Cairo Prison, my humble home". The warden of the prison said as he led us towards the cell, where the man we were looking for was being led to.

"You told me you got it on a dig down in Thebes". Evy reprimanded for about the 100th time. Both Jonathan and Katharine shared a look. Honestly their little sister should expect this behaviour from him by now.

"Yeah well I was mistaken". Jonathan said, distracted as he looked around the rather dirty prison.

"You lied to me". Evy said getting very close to shouting.

"He lies to everyone. What the hell makes us so special"? Katharine said as she looked at her sister. As amused as she was, she was glad it was Jonathan on the other end of Evy's anger and not herself. Eves could be right scary when she wanted to be.

"1, Language and 2, we're his sisters". Evy said

"That just makes you more gullible". Jonathan said while Katharine looked at him, highly offended.

"Excuse me, but I seem to recall seeing through your little ruse". Katharine's comment however was ignored by her two siblings.

"Jonathan you stole it from a drunk at the local Kasper". Evy said as all three walked further into the prison. Jonathan was desperately trying to get his sisters to turn around as he was in no great rush to see the man he stole the box from.

"Picked his pocket, actually". Jonathan said as he started to turn around and as Evy's arm was wrapped around his, he was turning her around as well.

"Jonathan stop being a coward and come on". Katharine yelled at her brother as she kept walking. Honestly she loved her brother with all her heart but sometimes she could just strangle him.

"Exactly what is this man in for"? Katharine heard Evy yell from behind her.

"Well this I do not know. But when I heard you were coming I asked him that myself". The warden said as he looked Evy up and down. Katharine growled at him and started to reach for her knife when Evy spoke up again.

"What did he say"? Evy asked. Katharine rolled her eyes; her sister could be too polite for her own good sometimes. Here is this pig watching her as if she was some sort of meat and she still talked to him like he was a gentleman.

"He said he was just looking for a good time". The warden announced as the doors were open and a man was roughly brought out.

Katharine stared at the man. There was something familiar about him and he reminded her of the boy she once knew but this man couldn't be him as there was no light or mischief in his eyes only anger and pain.

"This...This is the man that you stoles it from"? Katharine heard Evy ask their brother in disbelief. Jonathan's reply was drowned out by the yelling from the guards in front of her.

"Who are you? And who's the broads"? The man asked, rudely. This was most certainly not the boy from Katharine's childhood; while he had been a trouble maker he had never been as rude as this man in front of her.

"Broads".

"Excuse me"?

"I'm just a local sort of missionary chap, spreading the good word. These are my sisters Evy and..." Jonathan started to say but was cut off by the man in the cell.

"Where did you get that necklace"? The man demanded staring at Katharine's neck. She glared at him as she wrapped her hand around the locket hiding it from view. Honestly where did this man get off. First he calls both her and her sister broads then he demands to know about her necklace.

"Not that it's any of your business sir but I have had this ever since I was a child". Katharine said, making sure to watch her language as she did not need another 4 hour long lecture from Evy.

"Kitty"? The man asked quietly. Katharine stared in shock at the man. There was a reason why she never like Jonathan calling her Kitty (besides the fact that she was much too old for it, she was 26 for pities sake) that had been her childhood nickname that her best friend used to call her.

"Rick"? Katharine asked in disbelief. She wasn't sure she actually wanted this man to be the Rick from her childhood as she didn't want to know what had made him into this angry man before her. But there was that other part of her that hoped and prayed it was him as she had missed him for it had been 12 years since they had last seen each other.

The man simply gave her a small nod in confirmation as they both started at each other in stunned silence until a cough broke their concentration. Both turned to look at Evy who looked very sheepish.

"Katharine how do you know this man"? Evy asked quietly. Evy knew this man (now known as Rick) must have meant a lot to her older sister if she was silent. Katharine had never been silent for longer than 5 minutes ever since they had met.

"Uh... he's ...the boy I told you about... my best friend at the orphanage". Katharine stuttered out quietly still not tearing her eyes away from Ricks. Jonathan and Evy both looked at the man in shock and a little bit of worry. Both knew how much he had meant to her and were a little afraid that he would take their sister away from them.

Suddenly a shout was heard from across the courtyard and the warden turned to them.

"I'll be back in a moment". The warden said as he wondered off. Katharine broke out of her stupor and glared at the retreating figure.

"Please don't hurry back". Katharine muttered as Rick smiled slightly. She seemed happier since the last time he had seen her, granted the last time he saw her she had been crying, but she seemed relaxed around these two people in front of him. He vaguely recalled the male calling Kitty (although he highly doubted he should call her that at the moment) his sister. Rick was happy that she seemed to have been adopted into a loving family. He was brought out of his thoughts by the young lady (Evy, was it?) asking him something.

"We all found your puzzle box and we've come to ask you about it". Evy said as she looked at this Rick with a small smile. Katharine however wasn't smiling as she stared at Rick blankly she wasn't really sure how to act around him after so long.

"No" Rick replied quickly.

"No"? Katharine asked as though she had never heard the word before.

"No. You come to ask me about Hamunaptra". Rick said in a bored voice. Jonathan and Evy looked around shushing him as if someone was listening in while Katharine rolled her eye at her sibling's antics.

"How do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra"? Evy asked while Katharine stared at her sister in disbelief.

"Well it was his puzzle box Eves, before butter fingers over here stole it". Katharine said as she pointed to her brother who gave an offended "Hey".

"And that's where I was when I found it. I was there". Rick stated as all three of them stared at him in shock until Jonathan took a brave step forward.

"But how do we know that not a lot of pigs wallow".

"Do I know you"? Rick said as he pointed to the familiar looking man.

"No, no, I've just got one of those faces". Jonathan never got to finish his sentence as Rick had punched him. Evy gave a little scream as she knelt by her brother's side to check on him while Katharine just stepped over him and walked closer to her old friend.

"Hey. Enough"! She shouted at the guards who were currently hitting Rick with their guns for punching Jonathan, even though in her opinion he did deserve that punch.

"You were actually at Hamunaptra"? Katharine asked in awe. Rick smiled at the look of awe on Katharine's face, at least one thing had never changed she still had a love for history.

"Yeah I was there". Rick confirmed still smiling.

"You swear". Katharine said as she stared at him in the eyes to see if he was lying but she could no longer tell.

"Every damn day". Katharine gave a small amused smirk at that. That was the person she remembered. Quick witted and sarcastic to the bone.

"That's not what she meant". Evy said from behind Katharine glaring slightly at the filthy man.

"I know what she meant. I was there. Seti's place. City of the Dead". Rick said as he waved his arms above his head and rolled his eyes.

"Rick, can you tell me how to get there"? Katharine asked quietly. Rick stared at her with wide eyes.

"You want to know"?

"Yes". Katharine said as knelt in front of the cage.

"You really want to know"? Rick asked once more, seeing Katharine getting more and more impatient by the second.

"Yes Rick. I really, really, really want to know". Katharine huffed. Why on earth would she ask if she wasn't sure she really wanted to know the answer? Rick than did something she never expect him to do.

He kissed her.

"Then get me the hell out of here Kat". Rick growled as he pulled away. Katharine stared at him in shock as he was pulled away from her by the guards. The warden suddenly came back yelling out orders.

"Do it, Kat"! Rick yelled as he was finally pulled away from sight.

"Where are they taking him"? Evy asked, seeing that her sister was still in a bit of shock.

"To be hanged. Apparently he had a very good time". The warden replied. Katharine turned around and glared at the warden before walking away.

**~*Break*~**

Katharine watched as a knot was tied around Rick's neck. She was currently leaning against a post holding her gun at her side waiting for an opportune moment.

"I will give you 100 pounds to save this man's life". Katharine heard Evy offer the warden in the background.

"Madam, I would pay 100 pounds just to see him hang". The warden said gleefully. Katharine turned around to look at the man (if you could call him that) in disgust. She was honestly liking this fellow less and less by the minute.

"2...2 hundred pounds". Evy continued frantically.

"Proceed"

"3 hundred pounds".

Katharine drowned out her sister as she watched the hangman ask Rick a question to which she could not hear the answer. The hangman shouted something to the warden who yelled in disbelief.

"Of course we don't let him go". The warden yelled before the hangman smacked Rick across the head.

"5 hundred pounds". Evy offered while the warden halted the proceedings.

"And what else I'm a very lonely man". The warden said as he put his hand on Evy's thigh. Katharine was just about to shoot him when Evy hit the man with the book she was holding making all the inmates laugh. The warden, embarrassed, yelled out the order and both Evy and Katharine shouted.

Katharine watched as Rick fell through the platform and start struggling for breath. Behind her the warden laughed.

"His neck did not break. I am so sorry now we must watch him strangle to death". The warden said in a fake apologetic tone.

"He knows the location to Hamunaptra". Katharine heard Evy tell the pig from behind her.

"You lie". The warden spat.

"That'll be the day". Katharine scoffed while she heard Evy deny, sounding highly offended.

"Are you telling me that this filthy, godless son of a pig know where to the City of the Dead"? The warden yelled in excitement or disbelief Katharine did not know but she was stuck on the pig part. Y what she has seen today he had no right to call someone else a pig with the way he acted.

"Yes" Evy confirmed as she saw her sister get her gun ready to fire.

"Truly".

"Yes and if you cut him down, we will give you ... Ten percent". Evy offered while Katharine lifted her gun ready to fire. She was waiting for a deal to be struck.

"Fifty percent". The warden said greedily.

"Twenty".

"Forty".

"Thirty". Evy said that being her last offer.

"Twenty-Five". The warden said getting so frustrated he hadn't even realised what he'd said.

"Deal". Katharine said quickly as she fired. The bullet ripped through the rope, breaking it and Rick fell down to the ground with a thump.

Katharine put her gun away as she watched Rick take in deep breaths of air. She saw him look up at her with an astounded look on his face, Katharine smirked at him as if she was telling him I'm not the girl you remember just like your no longer the boy I remember.

Rick looked up at Katharine, squinting in the sunlight, he was surprised that she knew how to handle a gun as when he had left her 12 years ago she had been so afraid of them she'd often scream at the sight of them.

Well it seemed something had most certainly changed.

**AN: Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter. I do hope I stayed in character with all the characters. I will be updating this story every second or Third day so that I can make the chapters longer and have them edited properly. I will try and make the chapters a bit longer. **

**Just to make it clear Katharine and Rick met in the Orphanage (Rick says in the Mummy returns he was in an orphanage in Cairo) Katharine was 5, Rick 9 and he protected her like a big brother would for a while but quickly she became his best friend as she was a lot like him loved a joke.**

**The reason Katharine is acting the way she is, is because she was caught off guard by Ricks anger as the last time she had seen him he was still a happy prankster. **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think of Katharine and again if there's anything you think needs improvement don't hesitate to tell me. **

**Next chapter: Medjai attack, Katharine and Rick catch up on the last 12 years and Hamunaptra. **


	3. Attack

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

_**Giza Port – Cairo**_

Katharine, Jonathan and Evy were at the Port and Katharine was currently getting a lecture from her sister.

Katharine was once again wearing pants.

Jonathan and Katharine swapped looks over their sister's head. Eves had yet to go on a dig or an adventure (as Jonathan called them) and would soon find out you really couldn't run away from danger in a skirt. Katharine's knife was hidden in her boot and her gun was on her belt holster in plain view, which most certainly got her a few odd looks especially one man with a funny red hat and cigar.

Evy huffed when she realized she was being ignored by her siblings. It wasn't that she minded what her sister wore but she hated it when people looked down on Katharine as if she were beneath them.

"Do you really think he's going to show up"? Evy asked, changing the subject. Katharine really couldn't answer as she was no longer sure. 12 years ago she would have told you Rick would never call a lady a broad.

"Yes, undoubtedly, knowing my luck. He may be a cowboy, but I know the breed. His word is his word". Jonathan said as he waved to a few people as we walked down the port.

"Well, personally, I think he's filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. I don't like him one bit". Evy said sounding disgusted. Katharine frowned a little as she turned to her sister.

"Ok I agree with you on the rude part, he never used to be like that. But filthy, let's see you spend time in prison and see if you come out looking as pretty as a picture". Katharine said as she looked at her siblings. Katharine saw Evy and Jonathan smirk at each other before turning to look at her.

"You're only saying that because you still have a crush on him". Jonathan teased his younger sister. She had never told them so in direct words but it wasn't exactly a hard conclusion to jump to either. Katharine started to stammer out an answer when all three were startled out of their conversation.

"Anyone I know"?

All three turned to the now shaven and clean Rick O'Connell. Katharine let a small smile flitter across her face as he looked more like her childhood friend now while Evy and Jonathan gaped at the man in shock.

"Hello Rick". Katharine said smiling at him and at her sibling's silence.

"Hey Kitty". Rick replied which immediately made Katharine frown. She used to like that name, when she was a child but she was an adult now she preferred her whole name or Kat.

"Smashing day for the start of an adventure, Hey O'Connell". Jonathan interrupted. As much as he liked to tease his sister he really didn't like the looks that were be traded between her and the cowboy.

"Yeah, yeah, smashing". Rick said as he checked his inside pocket which made Katharine smile. At least he'd learned his lesson early on to never trust her brother.

"Oh, no, no, I'd never steal from a partner, partner". Jonathan said as he smiled until Katharine turned to look at him confused.

"You steal from me all the time and I'm your sister". Jonathan turned to look at Katharine with his hands held up in mock surrender. Rick smiled as he watched the 2 of them banter, he was glad that Kat had been able to find a family that loved her after he had left.

"That reminds me, no hard feelings about the ..." Rick trailed off as he mimed punching Jonathan in the face.

"Oh, no, no happens all the time". Jonathan said waving it off. Behind him Katharine was nodding with her lips pursed after all it was usually her doing the punching.

"Mr O'Connell. Can you look me in the eye and guarantee that this isn't some kind of a flimflam. Because if it is I am warning you..." Evy was interrupted by Rick.

"You're warning me". Rick said incredulously. Katharine and Jonathan turned to look at their little sister with wide eyes. They had never heard her threaten someone before unless it was either of them and usually that was to put soap in their mouths.

"Lady let me put it this way. My whole damn garrison believed in this so much that without orders they marched have way across Libya and into Egypt to find that city and when we got there, all we found was sand and blood". Rick stated angrily as he stared Evy in the eye. Katharine felt a bubbly feeling in her stomach at how Evy was staring at Rick but quickly willed it to go away. There was no way in hell she was going to fight with her sister over some bloke and anyways she did not have those feelings for Rick, not at all.

"Let me get your bags". Rick said as he picked up the suitcases and made his way onto the boat. All three siblings watched after him until he disappeared.

"Filthy. Rude! Complete scoundrel. Nothing to like there at all". Jonathan said as he stared at Katharine who just glared at him playfully. Yes he'd noticed the look on Evy's face when she saw O'Connell but he knew that was just awe and would go away in time.

"A bright good morning to all". A voice hollered behind them. All three siblings whipped around to see the Warden of the prison behind them.

"What the hell are you doing here"! Katharine demanded of the pig while her sister scolded her for her bad language.

"I'm here to protect my investment. Thank you very much". The warden proclaimed as he walked onto the boat all 3 siblings looked at each other and shared a sigh.

This was going to be one long journey.

**~*Break*~**

Katharine sat at a table outside as there was too much testosterone flying around inside and Jonathan was just adding to it. Evy had gone to the room they were sharing about an hour ago and Katharine was currently relaxing as she read a book, she was startled out of her reading by a bag slamming down on the table in front of her.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you". Rick said not all that apologetic. He just did not know how to approach her and even though he hadn't meant to scare her he couldn't help but tease her.

"The only thing that scares me anymore Rick is your manners". Katharine said as she looked at him, he frowned slightly as he opened his bag and sat across from her. Katharine looked at Rick's choice of weapons; she had brought her own assortment of weapons but not this much.

"Did I miss something"? Katharine asked as she glanced down at the dynamite with a confused gaze.

"There's something out there. Something underneath that sand". Rick said as he put one of his guns in its holster. He watched as Katharine examined the weapons. A lot had changed about her in 12 years she was more outgoing and confidant he supposed she had Jonathan and Evy to thank for that, but it wasn't just mental changes there were physical changes as well.

Her grey eyes didn't seem so sad anymore they were happier with a hint of excitement, he guessed that was there because of their upcoming adventure. Her hair had grown too instead of it being at her shoulders it now reached her waist which was most certainly more shapely than the last time he'd seen her. He blushed as he realised he was basically checking her out. He looked at Katharine to make sure she hadn't caught him only to see her still mesmerized by the amount and variety of weapons.

"Eve's is hoping to find a book and Jonathan thinks there's treasure". Katharine said as she rolled her eyes at her siblings.

"What about you"? He asked her. He was curious as to why she would want to go to Hamunaptra of all places. Yes it was full of history but it was extremely dangerous and it wasn't worth get shot or killed just for the history.

"I'm an Archaeologist it's what I do and the fact that I've always loved history and the myth of Hamunaptra". Katharine said as she smiled, it was nice finally being able to talk to him.

"You're an Archaeologist"? Rick asked in shock. She had always wanted to be an Archaeologist but everyone kept telling her it would never happen that women couldn't be Archaeologists as they had no brains. That had always made her furious. When she gave a small nod and smile he smiled as well, he was pleased she'd been able to fulfil her dream.

"Anyway, what about you? What do you thinks out there". Katharine clarified when Rick looked at her confused. He was currently cleaning his shot gun and had suddenly gotten a dark glint in his eyes.

"In a word. Evil. The Bedouin and the Tuaregs believe that Hamunaptra is cursed". Rick answered while Katharine just threw him a disbelieving glare.

" I may be an Archaeologist but there is no way anyone is ever going to get me to believe in curses, hokum and fairytales like the ones you are describing and neither does Evy so don't mention it to her unless you want your head bitten off". Katharine said while Rick smirked at her. That sister of her was way too uptight for Ricks taste honestly he had no idea how Katharine put up with her.

"Then what does she believe in exactly"?

"The book of Amun-Ra. You have no idea how many times she told me that it was the book that contains all the secret incantations of the old kingdom". Katharine said as she smiled. Her little sister was such a librarian.

"And the fact that they say that it's made out of pure gold makes no never mind to her"? Rick asked with a smirk.

"No. If Eve's was given the choice between a book and gold it would be the book". Katharine laughed loudly at the idea of her sister choosing gold over a book.

"How did you end up with them anyways"? Rick asked quietly. He knew not many kids were adopted after they reached a certain age. Katharine's smile fell as she looked down, Rick was about to say it didn't matter when she started talking.

"I ran away a year after you left. Bryan's bulling was starting to get worse and worse and since I was hitting puberty he was also starting to leer at me, I tried to tell someone but they all said I was making it up for attention".

"I started to fear what may happen so I left and a couple of days later I ran into Lila and Howard Carnahan. I don't know or why but as they were walking me back to the orphanage they had decided to adopt me, startled the hell out of me when he told Mrs Papling that". Katharine laughed at the memory of both herself and Mrs Papling staring a Howard with wide eyes and open mouths.

Rick smiled as he watched Katharine get a reminiscent look in her eyes. He'd found out from Jonathan that their parents had died not long ago and it was obvious to him how much she still missed them.

"Can I ask you something"? Katharine said startling Rick out of his thoughts. He only nodded at her and waited for her to continue.

"Why did you kiss me"? And there it was the question he really didn't want to answer because he didn't know the answer himself.

"I don't know I was about to be hanged. It seemed like a good idea at the time". Rick watched as an angry look crossed Katharine's face before she growled and stood up about to walk off when he interrupted her.

"Why did you kiss me 12 years ago"?

Katharine looked at him. Rick honestly did like acting like an idiot when he wanted to be, so instead of telling him the truth she looked at him and glared.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time". She said as she finally walked. The camel nearby caught her attention and she went over to it.

As angry as she was she was more hurt than anything. She used to have such a crush on him and honestly if she was being truthful she would say she still did. Katharine smiled as the camel nuzzled her hand before she felt eyes on her. She turned only to see Rick and some weasel looking man watching her. She gave them a hard glare before walking out of sight.

**~*Break*~**

Katharine walked into her and Evy's room. Evy had apparently only just gotten in too as she was busy reprimanding their older brother for gambling and telling the Americans that they were going to Hamunaptra. Katharine's mind was still on what Rick had said earlier and was very distracted.

Katharine put her knife in her thigh holster and her gun underneath her pillow before collapsing on top of the covers. She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she hears is Evy's shocked gasp. Opening her eyes slightly she saw a man in all black had a hook to her sisters neck.

"Where is the map"? He asked as Katharine moved discreetly to get the gun. Evy must have told him because next thing she knows he's asking about some sort of key.

"Key...key... What key"? Katharine heard Evy stutter out in fear. Katharine quickly sat up with her gun held at the man just as the door was kicked in.

"Katharine". Rick yelled as he saw the man in black with a hook to Evy's neck. Suddenly the window behind her opened by another man in black. Katharine quickly shot at him before gesturing to the candle so that her sister would get the message. Evy quickly picked up the candle and stuck it into the man's eye and running out the door she was quickly followed by Katharine and Rick.

"The map, the map, I forgot the map". Evy gasped as she started to run back before Katharine and Rick took hold of both of her arms and started pulling her in the opposite direction.

"Relax. I'm the map. It's all up here". Rick said as he unknowingly pointed the gun right at his own head.

"That's not real comforting Rick". Katharine said as they walked out on the deck. He shot her a look as he pulled her and her sister behind him which only earned him yet another glare. Honestly she could take care of herself.

Rick started to reload his gun not even knowing that the man across from him was getting closer and closer to his head. Katharine had run out of bullets and quickly stole a few from his pocket which earned her a glare this time. When the next shot was right next to Rick's head Katharine quickly pulled him out of the way before ducking around the corner and shooting the man on the ledge. Rick gave her a wide eyed look as all 3 of them made their way to the railings.

Rick eyed Evy once they reached the railing,

"Can you swim"? He asked her as he took his gun bag from her.

"Of course I can swim if the occasion calls for it". Evy said distractedly as she was watching her sister who had her back to her and was currently shooting at anyone wearing black.

"Trust me. It calls for it". He said as he picked her up and threw her into the water. He quickly turned to Katharine who was too distracted that she had no idea what he was doing until it was too late. He wrapped one arm underneath her and the other underneath her knees before picking her up and throwing her overboard too.

Katharine gasped as she came above the water and glared at Rick before starting to swim when he pointed towards land.

"What did I ever see in that man"? Katharine asked her sister rhetorically as Evy was still in too much shock to answer.

Rick reached the shore and was unfortunately followed by the warden. Katharine glared at him again before walking over to her sobbing sister.

"We've lost everything. All of the tools, all the equipment...all our clothes". Evy said as she looked down at her and her sister, their wet nightgowns were leaving little to the imagination.

"Hey O'Connell". Came a yell. Katharine looked around to see the weasel man from earlier standing across the river.

"Hey O'Connell, it looks to me like I've got all the horse". The weasel gloated while Rick got a smug look on his face.

"Hey Benny, looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river". Rick sang while Katharine laughed at the sight of a full grown man throwing a temper tantrum.

"There's a little village not far from here we'll replace your clothes there". Rick said although his voice was a little off. Katharine turned her attention to him to see him staring at her.

"What"? She asked she was very, very confused as everyone was smirking at them.

"Nothing". Rick said as he walked off. Katharine watched him go before turning her attention to her brother.

"Seriously what"?

"Oh baby sister, you will never understand the male mind".

**~*Break*~**

At the village Katharine had to argue with the women who had taken her away to dress her but for once in her life she did not win the argument that was how she found herself in her current predicament.

They had dressed her in a dress. The dress itself was actually quite simple, it was a light purple with an Egyptian halter neckline there was also a band around her waist that was the same colour as the neckline. The dress fell just below her knees and where it finished her boots started. They were a very dark brown almost black and had a slight heel to them. As much as she hated wearing dresses she'd put up with it if it meant she got to keep these beautiful boots.

Katharine had on her normal locket as she'd refused to let the women to take it off and her hair had been styled in a half up half down style. Evy looked beautiful in her black floor length dress and she gave Katharine a smirk at finally seeing her in a dress which only earned her a playful glare.

Katharine and Evy walked out of the tent to see Jonathan and Rick heading their way with 5 camels in tow. Rick suddenly stopped as his eyes caught Katharine. Never, not once had he ever seen her in a dress and in the one she was wearing now she looked beautiful and he had to wonder why she didn't wear them more often.

Katharine smiled as she noticed Rick stop and look at her in what seemed like awe, her smile widened when Rick smiled at her and she walked over to him.

What neither noticed was that behind Katharine, Evy's smile had dropped slightly as she watched O'Connell gaze at her sister. She had to admit she did like the handsome and charming Mr O'Connell but she knew she'd never have a chance with him as she watched him help Katharine onto her camel which earned him a playful glare and a light smack to which he laughed. Evy smiled again as she decided to not let herself wallow and be happy for her sister as she got herself onto her camel.

**~*Break*~**

They had been travelling for a couple of hours now and Jonathan was slowly but surely getting on Katharine's nerves.

"Never did like camels. Filthy buggers. They smell, they bite, they spit". Disgusting"! Jonathan complained for the 100th time.

"You didn't have to come along princess". Katharine called out to her brother from where she was beside Rick.

"I think their adorable". Evy said as she ruffled her camel's fur, which actually seemed to be enjoying the attention. Suddenly awful singing cut through their conversation and Katharine let out and irritated huff.

At this rate they were all going to be dead before they reached Hamunaptra

**~*Break*~**

They had been travelling for a good few days now and it was currently night. Evy had long ago fallen asleep and Jonathan kept waking up every now and then to hit the snoring warden with his whip.

Katharine herself was falling asleep as well as and she must have dropped off at one point because next thing she knows is Rick is sitting her upright and telling the camel to hush.

"Hmm...What". Katharine murmured in her half asleep stated.

"It's alright just go back to sleep". Rick whispered to her.

"Mmm...Ok". Katharine whispered before she fell asleep again. Rick watched her sleep for a few minutes. He could tell that even though she was happy she put a lot of responsibility on herself to make sure her brother and sister were safe and for that she always had her guard up but in her sleep she looked peaceful, like she didn't hold the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Rick looked away to see the men in black standing in the same spot they were 3 years ago.

**~*Break*~**

It was just hitting morning the sun had not even arisen yet when they were met with Beni and the Americans.

"Good morning, my friend". Beni greeted in a fake happy voice. Katharine rolled her eyes, she absolutely detested people who took advantage of others to get ahead in life and she could tell this weasel was exactly that.

Rick motioned to stop as Beni did the same. Katharine didn't know why they were suddenly stopped there was nothing around except for sand and rocks. Katharine sat beside Rick as she looked over at the Americans.

"Is he on a donkey"? She asked quietly. Katharine recognised the man who had been looking down his nose at her at the port and he was currently sitting on a donkey with a sun umbrella. Katharine turned to Jonathan.

"I am so sorry I ever called you a princess I take it back with my whole heart. The person who is a princess is the professor over there". Katharine said as she pointed to said man making all five of them laugh. Obviously the Americans had no idea what Katharine had said as they looked at each other in confusion.

"What the hell we doing". Daniels demanded of Beni.

"Patience, my good barat'm. Patience". Beni said as he looked at the man.

"Remember our bet, O'Connell? First one to the city, 500 cash bucks". Henderson yelled out while chewing on who knows what.

"A hundred of them is yours if you help us win that bet". Daniels promised Beni. You could literally see the greedy glint in his eyes shine at the prospect.

"My pleasure". Beni whispered.

"I bet it is". Katharine said to Rick who chuckled.

"Hey O'Connell. Nice Camel". Beni taunted at Rick trying to get a reaction. Katharine leant forward slightly, getting Beni and the rest of the American's attention.

"It is a rather handsome camel isn't it? A bit like its owner". Katharine said smiling with a fake smile. Beni glared at her for ruining his taunt while Rick smirked. He rather liked this confidant Kat.

"Get ready for it". Rick whispered to Katharine.

"What"? Katharine asked confused as she looked out over the sand.

"We're about to be shown the way". Rick replied still looking straight ahead.

Katharine watched as the sun rose and right before her eyes Hamunaptra appeared like a mirage. Even though Hamunaptra was made of sand and stone it was one of the most beautiful places Katharine had ever seen. She could already imagine what it was like in ancient times.

"Here we go again". Katharine heard Rick whisper from beside her.

At that moment everyone reared into action to get to the place first. The camels were going much faster than the horses as was to be expected. Beni and Rick were neck and neck in front of everyone while Katharine and Evy were just behind. Beni started whacking Rick with his whip.

"So long Beni" Rick said as he grabbed hold of Beni's shirt and threw him off. Katharine let her camel run over him while Evy went around him.

"Well that serves you right". She called down to him while Katharine caught up with Rick who looked at her impressed, although he shouldn't be as he still had a lot to relearn about her.

Evy caught up on the other side of him while Katharine's camel took off at high speed. Katharine was smiling as she entered the beautiful city she could also hear her big brother whooping in joy behind her.

"Go Katie, go".

Well looks like her big brother found another nickname for her.

**AN: Hey guys thanks for all your reviews hope you liked this chapter and yes Jonathan will more than likely only call her Katie from now on. **

**Nicknames for Katharine**

**Jonathan – Katie**

**Rick – Kat or Kitty (although that will only be to tease her). **

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter in a review. **

**Next Chapter: Hamunaptra and Ardeth **


	4. Hamunaptra

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for OC's**

Evy was pleasantly surprised, she was the one currently in charge along with Katharine as they were the one's who knew the most about the city. The reason she was pleasantly surprised…

Everyone was doing as they were told.

Evy had been sure when Katharine had won the race there would have been some kind of brawl that would have led to more than a few injuries but instead everyone had set up camp and claimed their territory. O'Connell had gone over to the Americans to collect his winnings and had come straight back, although she was suspicious as to the reason why he was suddenly being a good boy and it had everything to do with Katharine.

Katharine and Evy were currently wiping the ancient mirrors of all the dirt, mud, blood (much to Evy's horror) and rust as best as they possibly could. Katharine stopped for a moment wiping her brow as she looked around. Jonathan was standing idly by as he watched everyone else do the work as pure usual while Rick was tying the rope to the post and (much to Katharine's amusement) trying to hit the warden with the rope as he swung it round.

"That's the statue of Anubis. Its legs go deep underground. According to Bembridge Scholars…" Katharine drowned out her sister's excited prattle as soon as she mentioned Bembridge Scholars. Honestly how stupid could they be to deny her sister repeatedly?

Katharine had been concentrating on her mirror so hard that when Rick came up behind her and started to talk, he nearly made her jump.

"So … uh what are these old mirrors for"? Rick asked as he finished tying the rope. He sounded a bit nervous to Katharine but she assumed it had something to do with being back at the place where he was nearly killed.

"Call them ancient mirrors unless you want your head bitten off by my sister. Anyway it's an ancient Egyptian trick, you'll see". Katharine replied with a little smirk on her face.

Katharine noticed Rick shuffling in front of her and looked up at him again as he pulled a small package out from behind his back.

"Here this is for you. Go ahead. It's something I borrowed off of American brethren. I thought you might like it, might need it, being an archaeologist and all". Rick amended quickly from his awkward explanation he walked away from Katharine as she started to open it.

Inside were a bunch of tools that she would need during this little expedition. Katharine quickly wrapped the tools back up in the cloth before looking to where Rick had walked away.

"Rick"!

Rick turned to look at Katharine after she called out to him to see her smiling at him before mouthing a small "thank you". Rick nodded back as he jumped down the hole.

"Hey look for bugs. I hate Bugs".

**~*Break*~**

"Do you realise that we're standing in a room that no one has entered in over 3000 years".

Katharine looked around the darkened room while her sister whispered in absolute awe.

"Yeah but Eve's, it would be better if we could see something". Katharine says as she looks at her little sister. Evy jumped as if she'd just remembered the mirrors and went searching for the next mirror. Jonathan and the Warden were on their way down the rope when Jonathan spoke.

"What is that god awful stench"?

Katharine gave a cough and a pointed look at the Warden which prompted Jonathan to discreetly sniff the man.

"Oh".

Katharine gave a little chuckle as she whirled around to find her sister, finding her near the mirror dusting it off.

"And then there was light". Evy said as she moved the mirror into the correct position. Suddenly light filled the room as the mirrors bounced the sunlight from one to the other. Katharine gasped at the sight before her.

"Hey that it a neat trick". Rick said as he turned to Katharine. Katharine shut her mouth and gave him a small smile.

"Oh my god Katharine, it's a Sah-Netjer". Evy gasped in awe. Katharine watched as her sister acted like a little girl at the discovery. She had to wonder if this is what she looked like when she found her first archaeological find.

"What"? Rick asked as he walked forward. Evy was walking in front of him while Katharine, Jonathan and the Warden were lagging behind.

"A preparation room". Evy said smiling as she looked at all the tables and instruments lying about. Now she understood why Katharine always went on digs the excitement she was feeling right now was a bit like a drug.

"Preparation for what"? Rick asked completely oblivious to what was going on behind him.

"For entering the afterlife". Katharine whispered creepily in Rick's ear making him jump sky high and reach for his gun. Katharine and Evy both burst out laughing and started to walk away from the group and further underground.

"Mummy's my good son. This is where they made the Mummy's". Jonathan said as he clapped O'Connell's shoulder.

"Did you know she was going to do that"? Rick asked as he looked at the grinning man.

"Yep".

A resounding OW echoed throughout the tunnel as Rick smacked Jonathan upside the head.

**~*Break*~**

They were all walking further and further down the tunnel with Rick in the front with Katharine behind him much to her displeasure. Honestly if he started accusing her of not being able to take care of herself she was going to smack him.

A scuttling sound came from above as everyone ducked and Rick grabbed his gun. Katharine rolled her eyes at his paranoia.

"What was that"? Jonathan asked as he shrugged his arms around as if brushing something off of him.

"Sounds like … bugs". Rick said as he smirked back at Katharine. Katharine gave a small chuckle as she decided to play along with messing about the smelly Warden.

"He said bugs". Katharine whispered back to the others.

"What do you mean bugs. I hate bugs". The Warden whisper yelled in panic and fright much to Katharine's amusement.

They walked around the corner into a room where the legs of Anubis were standing.

"The legs of Anubis. The secret Compartment should be hidden somewhere inside here". Evy said as they all walked into the room. It was silent for a moment before voices started echoing from around the corner. Katharine and Rick shared a glance as they both reached for their guns again and started creeping along the side of the wall. Rick grabbed his other gun from his holster as they all turned the corner guns pointing at … the Americans.

Katharine breathed a sigh of relief being underground in a supposedly haunted city was really making her edgy.

"You scared the bejesus out of us O'Connell". Henderson said as everyone but Katharine started to lower their guns although her gun was pointed at a specific person.

"Likewise". Rick said smirking as he noticed that Katharine's gun was staying on Beni. He still couldn't get over that this was the same girl who wanted all guns demolished when she was 14.

"Hey that's my tool kit". Burns said when he saw his tool kit was tied around Katharine's waist.

"No I don't think so". Rick said as he lifted his guns again followed by everyone else.

"Okay. Perhaps I was mistaken". Burns said as he backed off at the sight of a gun in his face. Katharine noticed the scruffy American, Henderson was eyeing her up and down with a slight smirk on his face. She grimaced as she unknowingly nudged closed to Rick.

"Well have a nice day gentleman we have a lot of work to be getting along with" Evy said as she tried to defuse the tension in the room even though the guns had lowered again.

"Push off. This is our dig sight". The Professor sneered at Evy as he glared at Katharine. A woman with guns how appalling.

"We got here first". Evy stated getting angry seeing the man sneering and glaring at her sister.

Everyone decided then was the right time to throw their guns back up as Katharine rolled her eyes.

"Oh for god's sake will you please decide whether you're going to put your guns down or keep them up because in all honestly you're giving me whiplash". Katharine half yelled, she'd at least kept her gun pointing at the weasel the whole entire time.

"This here's our statue friend". Daniels sneered.

"I don't see your name written on it pal". Rick replied pointing his guns at the groups.

"Men and their egos". Katharine said as she rolled her eyes and lowered her gun before walking away from the group to lean against the wall.

"There's only five of you and fifteen of me, your odds are not so great O'Connell". Beni said smugly from behind the group. Katharine watched as Evy kicked around some stones until the fell into a crack in the ground. Evy looked up at Katharine wondering if it was a good idea to which Katharine gave a nod in return.

Katharine missed Jonathan and Rick saying they'd had worse odds.

"Oh for goodness sakes. Let's be nice children. If we're going to work together we must learn to share". Evy said as the sisters walked over to the group and started lowering everyone's guns.

"There are other places to dig". Katharine said as she lowered Ricks arm.

"Besides this lot isn't worth the ammo".

**~*Break*~**

"According to these Hieroglyphics we're underneath the statue. We should come up right between his legs". Evy said as she stood on top of one of the small statues on the ground. Rick was currently hitting the roof with the pickaxes and sledge hammers.

Katharine looked at her sister with an eyebrow raised and a small smirk on her lips.

"Oh you know what I mean". Evy said scolding her sister. Katharine most certainly hung around men too much on her digs.

"When those damn yanks go to sleep … No offence". Jonathan said as Evy and Katharine started to help dig at roof.

"None taken".

"We'll dig or way up and steal that book right out from under them". Jonathan said as he got a greedy glint in his eyes.

"Are you sure we can find this secret compartment"? Rick asked as he covered his face with his neckerchief.

"Yes. But only if those ghastly and egotistical Americans haven't beaten us to it". Katharine said as she hit the ceiling with the pickaxe. Rick stopped his work for a moment to look at her.

"Oh no. I'm not apologizing you have an ego too Mr O'Connell". Katharine said after she realized Rick was staring at her. Rick turned away from her chuckling.

"Hey where did our smelly little friend get to"? Jonathan asked as he realized the Warden was nowhere to be found.

"Who cares"? Katharine shrugged as she continued working.

**~*Break*~**

Jonathan was playing his own version of golf with the sledgehammer and tiny rocks while Evy and Katharine told Rick the process of mummification.

Katharine was walking in front of Rick and Evy while she twirled the Chisel around her hand.

"So let me get this straight they ripped out your guts and stuffed them in jars" Rick said in disgust as he watched Katharine walking around in front of him.

"And they take out your heart as well ooh and you know how they took out your brains"? Evy asked in excitement as Rick pulled Katharine down onto his lap.

"Evy, Kat, I don't think we need to know this". Jonathan said as he watched Katharine blush at O'Connell's actions. Rick used to pull Katharine onto his lap all the time when they'd been children but it was a bit different now.

"They took a sharp red-hot poker, stick it up your nose, scramble things about a bit and then rip it all out through your nostrils". Katharine said as she mimed the motions with the chisel right under Rick's nose.

Rick held his nose as if he was blocking it from Katharine's sight.

"That's got to hurt".

"It's called mummification you'll be dead when they do this". Evy said as she smiled at the happiness in her sister's eyes and face. She'd always been happy after she had come to live with them but the last few days she had seemed even more so. Yes she fancied Mr O'Connell but that was dwindling by the moment.

"Most of the time". Katharine said just to creep Rick out.

"For the record if I don't make it out of here, don't put me down for mummification". Rick said warily to Jonathan when he saw the playful sadistic look in Katharine's eyes.

"Likewise". Jonathan agreed as he hit another rock.

Suddenly as if Jonathan had triggered something, a huge heavy box fell from the ceiling landing right where Katharine had been walking only moments ago. Dust and rocks covered the trio that had just been sitting down, while Katharine's eyes widened when she realised had Rick not pulled her onto his lap she'd be dead. Rick must have realised this too because he pulled her closer as if making sure she was still there.

"Oh my god it's a … It's a sarcophagus. Buried at the base of Anubis". Evy gasped as she looked up at the ceiling as did everyone else.

"He must have been someone of great importance". Evy gasped in awe as she looked back at the sarcophagus but Katharine had another thought.

"Or he did something very naughty".

They started dusting the sarcophagus of while Jonathan walked around anxiously.

"Well who is it"? He asked in excitement. Katharine looked up at him annoyed. She wasn't actually mad at her brother but she just had a bad feeling about this certain sarcophagus.

"He that shall not be named". Evy said warily as she finished dusting. All four shared a brief look before Rick and Katharine both leaned down to blow on the sarcophagus. At any other time both may have blushed at their faces being so close but the air was to tense for that.

"This looks like some sort of lock". Rick said as he pointed to the indent in the coffin.

"Whoever's in here sure wasn't getting out". Jonathan said as he looked at the sarcophagus before looking at Katharine who had yet to say something.

"That's an ancient Egyptian lock. They are so rare, I've never seen one before. It would take days for the blacksmith to craft each lock and key, to make them so detailed so different so that another key could never be used except for the lock it was created for. When a key was made it was only given to the most trusted of the Pharaohs advisors because whatever the key had locked away was either dangerous or of great importance. Because each guardian as they were deemed guarded the key so thoroughly most if not all have been lost to time". Katharine said as she stared at the lock after clearing her throat. Rick stared at her that was the first time since they'd seen each other again that he had actually heard her sound like an archaeologist.

"So in other words without the key were screwed". Rick simplified.

"Basically".

"A key? A key! Now that's what he was talking about". Evy babbled excitedly as she leaned down to reach into their bags.

"Who … Who was talking about what"? Rick asked as he started at Katharine and Jonathan who could merely shrug.

"The man on the barge. The one with the hook. He was looking for a key". Evy said as she opened the little box.

"Hey that's mine". Jonathan protested as he pouted like a child.

"Technically it's not you stole it". Katharine said as she gave a pointed look at her brother. Evy ignored her siblings as she put the box on the lock to find it fit perfectly she looked up to smile at her siblings.

Screaming filled the air as everyone jumped to face where it was coming from. Katharine and Rick grabbed their guns before running out to see the Warden running down the hall. He continued to scream as he held his head in his hands.

Katharine watched in stunned silence as the Warden ran into the wall killing him instantly.

Katharine, Jonathan, Rick and Evy shared glances as they looked at the body of the Warden.

**~*Break*~**

Night had fallen over Hamunaptra and Evy, Katharine and Jonathan were huddled around the campfire while Rick went over to talk to the Americans about today's tragedy.

"What do you suppose killed him"? Evy asked as she stared at the fire in front of her. Truth be told she was a little shaken up after the Warden's sudden death but Katharine and Jonathan had been quick to calm her down and keep her mind off of it.

"Did you ever see him eat"? Jonathan said as he grinned at his little sisters receiving small grins in return.

"Seems our American friends had a little misfortune of their own today. Three of their diggers were … uh melted". Rick said as he re-joined the group sitting by Katharine.

"What"?

"How"?

"Oh my god".

"Salt acid. Pressurized salt acid. Some kind of Ancient booby trap". Rick said as he settled himself down putting his gun down as well.

"Yes it was one of Pharaohs favourites". Katharine said as she frowned. It was supposedly very, very painful

"Maybe this place really is cursed". Jonathan said as he threw some sand into the fire. A cold breeze swept through the camp making the fire go out for a second before it started back up again. All was silent for a minute before Katharine and Evy broke it.

"Oh for goodness sakes you two".

"Oh come on".

"You don't believe in curses, huh"? Rick asked as he picked his gun back up. Rick looked at the two sisters they'd never looked more alike than at that both had identical looks of exasperation and annoyance on their faces. Katharine really could pass as their biological sister.

"No"! Katharine and Evy answered simultaneously.

"I believe if I can see it and I can tough it then its real, that's what I believe". Evy said as she went back to staring at the fire.

"And in all my digs never have I once come across proof that a curse could actually exist. Superstition and myth, yes, but an actual curse, no". Katharine said as she looked at Rick.

"I believe in being prepared". Rick said as he cocked his shotgun.

"Let's see what our friend the Warden believed in". Jonathan said as he grabbed the bag and started searching through it.

"No respect". Katharine chuckled at her big brother. Jonathan continued searching through the bag, ignoring Katharine. Jonathan suddenly screamed in pain making everyone jump back while Evy gave a little scream herself.

"What is it"? Evy asked in fright.

"Broken bottle. Glenlivet. Twelve years old. Well he might have been a stinky fellow but he had good taste". Jonathan said as he took a drink from the bottle. Katharine leaned over Evy to smack Jonathan.

"What was that for"? Jonathan asked a he held his arm where Katie had just smacked him.

"That was for scaring the hell out of us". Katharine told him.

Suddenly the sound of hooves and horses neighing started to surround the camp.

"Stay here". Rick ordered as he walked away from the group towards the sound of the noise. He handed his shotgun to Katharine just in case.

"Excuse me but you are not the boss of me Mr O'Connell". Katharine complained as she handed her revolver to Evy and followed the man.

"No, no, no wait for me". Evy said as she got up to follow her sister.

"Excuse me girl but didn't the man just say "stay here"? Katie! Evy"! Jonathan whined as he unwillingly followed the girls.

Men dressed in black robes atop of horse were coming into Hamunaptra hollering and shooting at the Americans. Katharine immediately recognised the robes they were wearing. The men on the barge were wearing the exact same thing.

"Mr Henderson! Wake up"! Katharine heard the Professor scream (yes she knew that technically he was and Egyptologist but that prissy little man insulted the very name so she was not going to be calling him that).

Katharine was shooting at the men when she heard a neigh from behind her she quickly twirled around only to be knocked down and hit her head on a small rock. Katharine felt very dazed for a little bit as she had hit her head pretty hard, when she was finally able to gain control of her limbs she saw Rick rolling away from a man that was swinging at him with the sword.

Katharine quickly saw a revolver on the ground, recognising it as her own (which immediately had her worried about Evy). She had to concentrate for a minute before shooting the man's sword as Rick lit up a Dynamite.

The two men turned to face her and both their eyes widened for two entirely different reasons. Rick watched, alarmed, as blood created a thick stream down Katharine's face.

"Enough". The man shouted as he turned back around to face Rick but Katharine made sure to keep her gun pointing at him.

"We will shed no more blood, but you must leave. Leave this place or die. You have one day". The man said as he got onto a horse that was brought to him by the other men. The man then rode out of the city disappearing into the night.

Rick took the string off the dynamite and walked over to Katharine who had dropped her gun and had her hands on her knees.

"Katharine. Hey you okay"? Rick asked as he helped her stand up properly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. It just needs a small bandage". Katharine gasped out as Rick tilted her head from side to side.

"Where's … where's Evy". Katharine said as she looked around her. Katharine found Jonathan who was helping Evy stand up, it seemed like she'd been knocked over to although she seemed to be giggling a bit.

"That proves it. Old Seti's fortune's got to be under this sand". Daniels said in excitement while Katharine started to shake her head.

"For them to protect it like this you just know there's treasure down there". Henderson agreed as he watched O'Connell and Katharine interact. He was fascinated, this woman could handle herself and wasn't afraid to shoot a gun. Henderson really wanted to get to know her but by the looks of it she was already taken.

"NO. These man are desert people. They value water, not gold". Rick said as he held onto Katharine who looked like she may fall over at any second.

"You know uh… maybe just at night we should you know combine forces"? Burns suggested as he walked over to the pair only to receive simultaneous death glares.

**~*Break*~**

It was later at night and both Jonathan and Evy were very, very drunk. Jonathan had asked Katharine if she had wanted a drink but she told him drinking alcohol on a head injury was not the best idea which had then sent Evy into her mother hen mode.

Katharine asked Rick if he could teach Evy how to defend herself saying she would have done it herself but her Injury was making her head feel fuzzy.

"Okay tough stuff, try a right hook". Rick laughed as Evy repeatedly tried to hit him.

"Ball up your fist and put it up like that. Mean it". Rick continued to instruct while Katharine tried to hold in her giggles. Her little sister sure was a funny drunk.

"I mean it". Evy said as she leaped forward only to fall straight into Ricks arms.

"Okay it's time for another drink". Rick said as he sat Evy down next to her brother before going over to sit next to Katharine.

"Unlike my brother, sir. I know when to say no". Evy said as she picked up the bottle again and took another drink.

"Uhuh. When she going to … ". Rick trailed of a Katharine held up 3 fingers and promptly started counting them down.

3

2

1

Just as Katharine finished counting down Evy promptly fell over, her head falling on top of Jonathan's shoulder. Evy was fast asleep.

"I really wish I had a camera right about now". Katharine said as she looked at her brother and sister both passed out drunk. This would be incredible blackmail material.

"You know you haven't told me much about your adoptive parents". Rick started slowly. He didn't want to upset her by reminding her of their deaths but he did want to know more about the man and woman who had raised Katharine to be who she is now.

"Don't call them adoptive. They were my parents, end of story". Katharine said as she frowned. Lila and Howard loved her like she was their own. They had wanted her when her birth parents hadn't.

"Sorry". Rick apologized softly. Katharine sighed as she took of her locket and opened it up. Rick was pleasantly surprised to find that the picture of him and Katharine was still in there but now it was paired with another picture of a very happy couple.

"Howard was a famous explorer and he fell in love with Egypt and an Egyptian woman, Lila. She loved adventures as much as he did. When they adopted me they asked me what I dreamed about being when I was older. I was hesitant to tell them at first thinking they'd laugh at me but when I did… they encouraged me".

"Howard and Lila Carnahan are the reason I had the strength and courage to follow my dream, if it wasn't for them I don't know what I would've become". Katharine said as she closed the locket and clasped it around her neck.

Katharine looked at Rick for a moment only just realising how close they were to each other. Both sat there looking at each other for a moment before Katharine broke eye contact and cleared her throat.

"I'd best be going to bed. Goodnight". Katharine said as she walked over to her siblings and settled herself down for sleep. The last thing she heard before she fell asleep was a quiet "Night "whispered back to her.

**AN: So what did you think? Please leave a review. I am not the best at writing action scenes so I hope it is okay. Next chapter will be up soon. **

**I have no Idea if that stuff about the Key and Lock was right but we never really got to hear much about them in the movie so I decided to add some back story. **

**BTW if you want to see the outfits I'll be putting the links on my page very shortly. **


	5. Re-evaluating Beliefs

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC's**

Morning had come and Katharine's head was feeling much better, a little sore and she had a bit of a headache but she had a feeling her headache was nothing compared to Evy and Jonathan's.

Katharine was quietly giggling as she watched Evy stumble around with her head in her hands telling Jonathan that was the last time that he ever convinced her to drink.

"Eve's you kept drinking long after Johnny boy passed out". Katharine playfully shouted at her sister.

"Could you be any quieter Katharine"? Evy begged.

"NOT REALLY". Katharine shouted just a bit louder much to Evy's annoyance. Evy walked away from her sister while Katharine, Rick and Jonathan chuckled behind her although Jonathan was wincing as well.

"Here". Katharine said pitying her little sister and handed Evy her bottle.

"What is it"? Evy asked as she looked at the bottle wearily.

"Its water it helps". Katharine answered as Jonathan took a sip of water from his bottle.

"Alright, let's go open that sarcophagus". Evy said after she finished having a drink.

**~*Break*~**

"Oh I've dreamt about this ever since I was a little girl". Evy said in excitement as Jonathan and Rick stood the coffin up against the wall.

"You dream about dead guys". Rick said as he looked at Evy quizzically.

"It suddenly all makes sense". Katharine said in fake wonder while she watched Evy, who was ignoring the both of them.

"Oh look the sacred spells have been chiselled off". Evy said as she looked at Katharine.

"He wasn't just condemned in this life but the next one as well". Katharine said when Rick looked confused.

"Tough Break".

"Yeah I'm all tears. Now let's see who's inside shall we"? Jonathan said as he used the key to open the coffin. It was silent as everyone waited anxiously for Jonathan to open the coffin.

Rick and Jonathan pried the lid open.

Only for the Mummy to jump out at them.

All four gave a scream as they jumped back in fright. Katharine, Jonathan and Rick started chuckling quietly while Evy huffed.

"I hate it when these things do that"

"Is he supposed to look like that"? Rick asked quietly.

"Nah ah. I've never seen a Mummy still looking so, so …" Katharine couldn't find the right word for it.

"Juicy". But apparently the boys could.

"He must be over 3,000 years old and he looks as if he's still … decomposing". Evy gasped in astonishment. Rick looked over at the coffins lid only to see marks in it.

"Hey Kat. What do you make of this"? Rick asked as he made his way over to the lid quickly followed quickly by the other three.

Katharine ran her fingers over the lines before she gasped.

"These marks were made with fingernails. This man was buried alive". Katharine said as she looked over the lid more not noticing the other three look up at the Mummy.

"And he left a message. "Death is only the beginning". Katharine said as her fingers ran over the words.

**~*Break*~**

Evy, Jonathan and Rick had gone back to camp a while ago while Katharine elected to stay with the Mummy and study the coffin some more.

She was looking at the Mummy with a contemplative look on her face when she saw something in the coffin with it. She reached her hand around the Mummy and pulled out a heap of bugs. On closer observation she noticed that they were scarab skeletons. Katharine looked back up at the Mummy wide eyes.

"Oh buddy who are you and what did you do"?

Katharine was making her way back to the camp passing by the Americans camp when she saw the professor trying to pry something open. She watched him for a few minutes when she saw a very familiar looking indent on the front. The professor noticed her watching then and pulled the book closer to him.

"I believe you need a key to open that book". Katharine said as she walked away from him. Honestly this man called himself an Egyptologist.

Rick, Evy and Jonathan were talking to the Americans and Beni when he noticed that Katharine was on her way back and Beni was in her spot.

"You're in her seat". Rick told Beni making him laugh thinking he was joking.

"Now". Katharine shouted at the weasel from behind him, making him jump and high tail it to the other side of the camp fire near the Americans.

"Look what I found inside our friends coffin. Scarab skeletons, their flesh eaters". Katharine said as she took her seat.

"Oh my god" Evy gasped as she reached across Jonathan to grab one.

"They can stay alive for years by feasting on the flesh of a corpse. Unfortunately for our friend he was still alive when they started eating him". Katharine said as Jonathan and Rick also picked one up.

"So somebody threw these in with our guy and they slowly ate him alive"? Rick asked with a disgusted fascination.

"Very slowly". Katharine said as she leaned towards him with a creepy smile on her face.

"Well he certainly wasn't a popular fellow when they planted him was he". Jonathan said as Evy, Jonathan and Rick hand back the skeletons.

"Well he probably got a little too frisky with the Pharaohs daughter". Rick said with a cheeky smile on his face. Making everyone laugh except for Katherine who seemed lost in thought.

"Or his mistress".

"Hey you okay"? Rick asked her in concern.

"Yeah, yeah just thinking. According to my research our friend suffered the Hom-Dai, the worst of all ancient Egyptian curses, one reserved only for the most evil of blasphemers. I've never even heard of this curse ever actually having been performed let alone having seen it". Katharine said as she looked at the skeletons in her hands.

"What, not on any of you digs"? Evy asked in disbelief.

"No".

"That bad huh"? Rick asked as he pocked at the fire.

"They never used it cause of how much they feared it. It says that if a victim of the Hom-Dai should ever arise he would bring with him the ten plagues of Egypt". Katharine said as she looked at the group surrounding her who seemed to nudge away from her a little.

What she didn't know was that in that moment with her face lit up only by the fire she looked as if she'd been the one to order the curse be used.

**~*Break*~**

Everyone was asleep when Katharine got up and walked over to the Americans camp area not knowing that Rick eyes were watch her the entire time. Katharine snuck up to where the professor was asleep and quietly and gently took the book out of his arms.

Katharine came back to their camp area where everyone was still asleep, she quickly walked over to Evy.

"That's called stealing, you know"

Katharine jumped sky high as Rick's voice sounded from behind her. She quickly turned around and glared at him.

"Actually its borrowing". Katharine said as she gently nudged Evy.

"Come on. You'll want to see this". Katharine said as her sister woke up. Evy and Katherine walked closer over to the fire.

"Oh my god". Evy said when she was clearly able to see what her sister was holding. Katharine quietly walked over to Jonathan to grab the key.

"I thought the book of Amun-Ra was made out of gold". Rick said as he joined the sisters in the firelight.

"It is. This isn't the book of Amun-Ra, it's the book of the dead". Katharine said as she opened up the key and put it on the lock.

"The book of the dead. Are you sure you want to play around with that thing"? Rick asked worriedly.

"Rick it's a book. No harm has ever come from reading a book". Katharine said as she looked at him incredulously. Katharine turned the key around until binders on the book popped open. The wind howled suddenly as Katharine flipped the cover open.

"That happens a lot around here". Rick said as he looked at the fire before encouraging the girls to go back to reading.

"All yours". Katharine told Evy as she turned the book towards her. Evy smiled at her sister and started to read.

"_Amun-Ra, Amun-Dei._ It speaks of the night and of the day". Evy continued to read the ancient Egyptian book while Katharine and Rick listened to her. Suddenly and unearthly scream echoed from underground and the professor shot up out of his bed.

"NO! YOU MUST NOT READ FROM THE BOOK". He shouted as he ran over to them. A rumbling noise from the distance was heard as Jonathan shot awake and Rick, Katharine and Evy looked towards the noise.

Everyone shot awake as the noise got louder and closer. Looking out into the desert a big wave of black was coming towards Hamunaptra and fast.

"Run"! Rick screamed as thousands upon thousands of grasshoppers entered the city and started swarming over everyone. Rick grabbed Katharine's hand as they ran towards the tunnels.

**~*Break*~**

They were underground now and Rick was checking around every corner with the torch with his gun out and ready to fire. Katharine's, who was right behind him followed by Evy and Jonathan, gun was also out and ready to fire at a moment's notice.

A loud crash echoed throughout the tunnels making all four of them stumble. While they were trying to get their footing a large sand mound started to pile up on its own, just as it reached its peak scarabs started to pour out.

"SCARABS"! Evy and Katharine screamed as they started to run in the opposite direction. Rick started shooting at them and threw his threw the fire torch towards them in hopes to slow them down.

"RUN. GO, GO, GO". Rick yelled as he continued shooting at the chirping scarabs with his shotgun. They ran back outside and started over a bridge with the scarab's right on their heels.

"Jump to the side". Katharine screamed as she jumped off to one side with Jonathan and Rick while Evy was opposite to them. The four watched as the scarabs ran past them. There were thousands.

Jonathan, Katharine and Rick were so entranced by the scuttling scarabs that none of them noticed as the trap door activated and Evy fell through.

Once the scarabs had disappeared the trio looked over to where Evy was only to see her gone.

"EVELYN"

"EVY"

"EVES"

**~*Break*~**

Rick and Katharine were currently trying to get the trap door to activate. Tears were currently starting to form in Katharine's eyes as she thought of her baby sister.

"Damn it. This trapdoor has to have a switch somewhere, someplace". Katharine stated as she frantically looked for the switch. The scuttling noise sounded again as Henderson came through the archway.

"RUN YOU SONS OF BITCHES! RUN"! Henderson screamed as he was followed by Daniels.

"Go". Rick stated as he grabbed Katharine's hand and forced her to run as well. One of the diggers that were following tripped and Katharine, Rick, Jonathan and the two Americans watched in horror as the scarabs covered his body and ate him until he was nothing but a smoking corpse.

"Rick, we have to go back. Evy is back there, we have to go back". Katharine desperately screamed at Rick as he pulled her along.

"Look we will find her I promise you but your no good to her if your dead so just keep moving". Rick yelled back at her.

When Rick was sure she'd keep running on her own he let go of her hand. They were running further and further into the darkened tunnels when he saw Evy.

"There you are would you quit playing hide and seek. Come on lets get out of here". Rick hadn't seemed to notice until the end of his tirade that she was standing frozen in fear. He quickly turned to where she was look.

"WOAH"!

The Mummy was alive and walking.

"Evy" Rick heard Katharine yell, relief in her voice. He could also tell when Kat had seen the Mummy.

"HOLY SHIT"! Katharine yelled as the Mummy turned to look at her. The Mummy's eye widened as he saw her.

"_Tia"._ The Mummy whispered.

"EVY! KATIE"! Jonathan yelled as he saw them he also screamed when he saw the Mummy turn towards him a look of anger on its face. Henderson, Daniels and Jonathan all stopped as they looked at the Mummy.

The Mummy turned toward Rick and screamed an unearthly scream. The same one from earlier. Rick yelled back at it as he threw the shotgun to Kat who quickly cocked it and shot the Mummy making it fall over. All of them took their chance to run out of there.

"Did you see that"?

"It was walking. It was walking".

No one looked back to see the Mummy was staring after them with a look of sadness and shock on its face.

As they ran out they saw the Men in black from the other day pointing their guns at them making everyone stop moving.

The man who seemed to be the chief pulled his neckerchief off of his face. Katharine hadn't really taken the time to look the other day when he was attacking them. She supposed he was handsome enough he just wasn't her type. Katharine's gaze drifted to Evy to see her gaping at the man.

"I told you to leave or die. You refused. Now you may have killed us all. You have unleashed a creature that we have feared for more than 3,000 years". The man said as he watched all of them with a watchful eye.

"Relax Kat got him". Rick said as he wrapped his arm around her waist not noticing her frown. She had a feeling that a simple shot gun was not going to kill the Mummy.

"No mortal weapon can kill this creature. He's not of this world". The man nearly shouted in anger as two men from the back brought forward something.

The chief moved out of the way to reveal … Burns. Katharine gasped as she saw him. His eyes were missing and judging by the moaning and groaning noises that he was making so was his tongue. The two men put Burns into Henderson's arms.

"What the hell did you do to him"? Katharine demanded angrily. She may not have been fond of the Americans but that did not mean that they deserved this.

"We did nothing m'lady we merely saved him before the creature could finish his work". The man said respectively much to Katharine and the rest of the company's surprise.

"Now leave all of you, quickly, before he finished you all". The man said before he spoke to his men. The men put their guns down and started walking towards the tunnels.

"We must now go on the hunt and try to find a way to kill him". The man said as he started to follow his men.

"I already told you Katharine got him". Rick said angrily as the man walked past him making the man turn around to face him with a frustrated look on his face.

"Know this. This creature is the bringer of death … He will never eat, he will never sleep … He will never stop". The man said as he started to walk away again before Evy stopped him.

"Wait … What is your name sir"? She asked politely.

"Ardeth". The man now known as Ardeth replied confused.

"Ardeth, thank you". Evy said softly with a small smile. Ardeth nodded before turning away to follow his men. The group watched as he disappeared into the tunnels.

"Oh no". Katharine groaned as she watched her sister who turned to look at her, confused.

"What"?

"Him. Really"?

As they left the city a supernatural roar from underground reached their ears.

**~*Break*~**

Back in Cairo, Katharine ad finished having a shower and getting changed back into her pants and out of the damn dress. Although despite her complaints she really did like the dress and decided she'd hang onto it, just in case.

Rick had just come barging in and was currently packing her suitcases in a hurry

"I thought you said you didn't believe in that fairy tales and hokum stuff … SHOO". Rick shouted at Bastet, Evy and Katharine's cat, as he opened the suitcases.

"Well shooting a walking and talking corpse … it tends to change one's mind". Katharine said as she picked up Bastet. She quickly put Bastet down and grabbed the shirts and pants that Rick had just unceremoniously put in her suitcase, quickly taking them back to the cupboard and throwing them down.

"Forget it. We're out the door, we're down the hall and we're gone". Rick shouted as he put Katharine's nightdresses in her suitcase, making Katharine blush before she got angry again.

"No we're not" Katharine said as she picked those up as well and put them in her drawer.

"Oh yes we are". Rick said as he watched her. Neither noticed as Evy came into the room, quickly noticing what was going on and ducking into the bathroom.

"We're not going anywhere. We woke him up and we are going to stop him". Katharine said as she stood beside him with her hands on her hips. Rick put a bunch of books in her back as he turned to face her.

""We" what "we"? "We" didn't read that book. I told you not to play around with that thing. Didn't I tell you not to play around with that thing" Rick shouted as she picked up the books while making faces at him. Neither heard Evy starting to giggle in the bathroom.

"Fine then. Me, me, me, me, I, I, I, I'm the reason he woke up so I intend to stop him". Katharine said as she put her books on the vanity watching as Rick grabbed her type writer.

"Oh yeah how. You heard the man. No mortal weapons can kill this guy". Rick said as he walked over to the suitcase.

"Then I suppose we will have to find some immortal ones". Katharine said as she grabbed the type writer.

"There goes that "we" again". Evy was sure she'd broken a rib or two by trying to hold in her laughter. They sounded like an old married couple.

"Will you listen for one minute … I'm not sorry" Katharine's said as she slammed the suitcase lid on top of his fingers.

"Once this creature is reborn his curse will spread until the whole of earth has been destroyed". Katharine shouted as she followed Rick around the room.

"Yeah and is that my problem"? Rick shouted back at her frustrated. Why couldn't she see that he was just trying to protect her?

"Well it most certainly will be along with everybody else t". Katharine said as she walked away when Rick advanced on her.

"Look Katharine I appreciate you and your family saving my life and all but when I signed on I agreed to take you out there and to bring you back and I have done that. End of job. End of story. Contract terminated". Rick said getting frustrated with her.

"Is that all I am to you anymore … A contract". Katharine said as she looked at him with tears in her eyes. Rick noticed the hurt look that crossed her face before she covered it up with anger.

"Look you can either tag along with me or you can stay here and try and save the world… What's it going to be"? Rick demanded of her softly realising he had hurt her feelings.

"I'm staying. Now. Get. Out". Katharine said angrily.

"Fine". Rick said as he threw his hands up and walked towards the door.

"Fine". Katharine said defiantly as she watched him walk away.

"Fine". Rick said slamming the door shut. Katharine sighed and sat down on the bed. She was just about to lay down when she heard the bathroom door open. Katharine looked over to see Evy leaning against the doorway with a small smirk on her face.

"How long have you been there"? Katharine asked looking at her sister.

"Long enough". Evy said still smirking.

"What"? Katharine asked as she watched her sister continue to smirk at her.

"Nothing". Evy chuckled.

**~*Break*~ **

Katharine and Evy we currently trying to find anything that could possibly defeat the Mummy. They were walking down the covered walkway, reading, when they heard a voice call out from behind them.

"Oh, Katharine".

Katharine turned around to see Rick running towards her and Evy much to Katharine's annoyance.

"Oh haven't you left yet". Katharine said snidely, she was still very much hurt from his earlier comment.

"We've got problems". Rick said as he chuckled without humor. Just as he finished talking thunder and lightning struck, a few moments later balls of fire started to rain from the sky, destroying everything they hit. One ball hit a soldier instantly burning him alive. Rick grabbed Katharine's hand who had no choice but to follow both were quickly followed by Evy.

The trio stood near the stairwell for a moment as they watched the destruction before they were interrupted by a small squeal from behind them. All three turned around to see Beni hurriedly trying to make his way upstairs.

"Hey"! Rick yelled as he saw Beni.

"Beni, you little stinkweed. Where you been"? Rick said as he pushed Beni against the wall. Katharine, Evy and Rick were startled when they heard the same supernatural roar echo through Cairo just like it did in Hamunaptra.

Beni saw his chance to escape quickly escaping Rick's now considerably looser hold and running past Katharine and Evy, who were looking in the direction the scream came from.

Rick grabbed his gun as he grabbed Katharine's hand and made his way to Burn's quarters.

When they reached the room the trio looked in horror at burn's now deformed and dry corpse sitting on the chair with the bandage still around his eyes, his mouth opened in a silent scream.

Evy's hands covered her mouth as vomit tried to make its way up her throat while Katharine stared at the corpse with wide eyes. A noise near the fire place shocked them out of their horror and made them quickly turn to face the fireplace.

The Mummy was standing near the fireplace his arms extended as he walked closer to the fire place. Katharine watched in interest and shock as it seemed a new layer of skin was added to the Mummy.

"We are in serious trouble". Rick murmured as the Mummy turned to face them and roared. Katharine reached for her gun as the Mummy started towards them, only to realise she'd left it in her room. Cursing, Katharine could do nothing but watch as Rick shot at the Mummy, doing nothing except bouncing off of him, before he was thrown backwards into Jonathan and the entering Americans.

The Mummy quickly turned to face the girls who quickly started to back away.

"_You saved me from the Undead. I thank you"._ The Mummy spoke to Evy before Katharine pushed Evy behind her.

"_Tia, my dear Tia"._ The Mummy spoke as he reached a hand out to caress her face which made Katharine flinch back in disgust. The Mummy attention was broken from them as Bastet stood on the Piano making the Mummy screech in fear and rush away in a cloud of sand.

The Americans, Rick and Jonathan had only just got a hold of themselves and were sitting up.

"We are in very serious trouble". Rick said as he watched the Mummy leave.

**~*Break*~**

Daniels, Henderson, Jonathan, Rick, Evy and Katharine were quickly walking up the stair to the Museum.

"He does seem to like Katie and Evy". Jonathan noted offhandedly making Katharine glare at him.

"Yeah what's that about"? Rick asked more interest in the fact that he liked Katharine and Evelyn. Katharine's annoyed glared quickly shifted around to him making him smirk.

"What's this guy want anyway"? Henderson asked.

"Do I look like a mind reader"? Katharine said as she looked at Henderson. Honestly how were they supposed to know what a 3,000 year old corpse wanted?

"There's only one person I know who could possibly give us any answers" Evy said determinedly as they turned a corner into the curator's office.

"YOU". Katharine shouted as soon as she saw who was standing with the curator. She also didn't fail to notice the small smile on Evy's lips. The boys quickly pointed their guns at Ardeth and Dr Bey.

"Miss Carnahan. Katharine. Gentleman". Dr Bey said calmly as he nodded at each person.

"What is he doing here"? Evy asked slightly breathless making Katharine roll her eyes.

"Do you really want to know or would your prefer to just shoot us"? Dr Bey asked as he looked at the group.

"Fifty Fifty". Katharine said spitefully receiving a smack on the shoulder from Evy.

"After what I just saw … I'm willing to go on a little faith here". Rick said as he lowered his gun, the rest of the boys following suit.

Once everyone was settled on a chair or on Rick's knee in Katharine's case, Dr Bey and Ardeth started to explain.

"We are part of an ancient secret society. For over 3,000 years we have guarded the City of the Dead. We swore to the queen to do any and all in our power to stop the High Priest Imhotep from being reborn into this world". Dr Bey said as he sat down.

"Now because of you we have failed". Ardeth added accusingly.

"And you think this justifies the killing of innocent people"? Evy asked in disbelief as she stood near Ardeth.

"To stop this creature? Let me think … Yes". Dr Bey said as he and Ardeth added the last part on at the same time.

"Of course you're the Medjai, the descendants of the Pharaohs bodyguards. Stupid, stupid Katharine". Katharine said as she hung her head.

"How did you know that"? Ardeth asked, curiously.

"You're not as secret as you may think you are. Of course people don't believe the Medjai still exist today but…" Katharine trailed off.

"Question: Why doesn't he like cats"? Rick asked as he put his hand up in the air like a schoolboy making Katharine smile.

"Cats are the guardians of the underworld. He will fear them until he is fully regenerated". Dr Bey said as he watched the O'Connell man and Katharine. She was sitting on his knee with one leg on each side keeping herself balanced while O'Connell had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"And then he will fear nothing". Ardeth said as he looked around his gaze landing on the woman beside him.

"You know how he gets himself fully regenerated"? Daniels asked as he looked around desperately.

"By killing everyone who opened that chest". Henderson said calmly as if he'd resigned himself to the fact.

"And sucking them dry that's how". Daniels said hysterically looking like he was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown.

"Jonathan will you stop playing with that". Evy scolded as she looked at Jonathan who was playing with the fake bow. Jonathan startled by Evy so much ended up punching himself in the face making Katharine laugh.

"When I saw him in Hamunaptra he called me Anck-su-namun". Evy said as she looked at the curator and Ardeth who shared a glance between them before turning to each other fully.

"It was because of his love for Anck-su-namun that he was curse. Apparently after 3,000 years …"

"He is still in love with her". Ardeth said finish Dr Bey's sentence.

"Well that's all very romantic but what does that have to do with Eve's"? Katharine asked angrily.

"Perhaps he will once again try to raise her from the dead". Ardeth said as he leaned forward making Katharine roll her eyes. Was it really so hard to give a straight answer for once?

"Yes and it appears he has already chosen his human sacrifice". Dr Bey said as the two men turned to look at the now pale Evy.

"Bad luck, old mum". Jonathan said trying to have a little joke but was actually very worried.

"On the contrary, it may just give us the time we need to kill the creature". Dr Bey said as he got a calculating look on his face.

"We will need all the help we can get. His powers are growing". Ardeth said as he looked to the sky making the rest look as well.

"And he stretched forward his hand towards the havens … there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt". Jonathan quoted as an eclipse took away the light from the sun.

"In Mr Burn's quarters just now he called Katharine, Tia". Evy said looking at the curator and Ardeth. Katharine was surprised, in all honestly with worrying about her sister she'd forgotten that little bit of information.

"Damn". The curator cursed as he went back to his chair.

"What is it"? Evy asked, she knew that look on the curators face all too well. It was a look of anger, frustration and worry all mixed into one.

"Tia was Seti's eldest and most beloved daughter … and Imhotep's wife". Dr Bey informed as he looked at Katharine.

"What"? The word echoed around the room as everyone repeated it.

"After Imhotep murdered her father she became queen. Queen Tia was the one to sentence Imhotep with the Hom-Dai, she was also the one who the Medjai at the time swore to, to keep Imhotep from rising once more". Ardeth said as he walked back over to Evy's side.

"Okay to repeat my question from earlier: What does that have to do with me"? Katharine asked confused as she played with the locket on her neck.

"Not many have heard of Tia mostly because she tried to keep attention off of herself after her family's death. There is only one painting of her in all of Egypt and she bares a remarkable likeness to you". Dr Bey said as he looked at Katharine.

"Okay 1. That's impossible and 2. How would you know that unless … "Katharine trailed off she was honest to go afraid of what his answer may be.

"Unless I've seen the painting? I have. Ardeth". Dr Bey said as he waved Ardeth forward who hand Katharine a scroll.

Katharine gulped as she quickly unrolled the scroll only to gasp and drop it. Evy then picked it up and unrolled it again to look at it herself. Evy gasped herself when she saw what was on the page.

Katharine was smiling at her. Her face was bathed in sunlight as she sat near a window but instead of wearing pants and shirt she was wearing an ancient Egyptian gown that Evy knew was the kind only reserved for Royalty of that time.

"This was painted by the leader of the Medjai, Tia's best friend and second husband, Perseus".

**AN: Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know in the movie Evy says "and just right now in Mr Burn's quarters he tried to kiss me" but since in this Katharine pushed Evy behind her before he could it wouldn't have made sense for Evy to say that. **

**Hope you all liked the reveal that Katharine is Tia's reincarnation. Even though she has seen the evidence she is still going to be pretty sceptical about the whole thing. **


	6. Dreams and Kisses

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hey guys sorry for the late update we had a bad cyclone here and the internet and electricity has been going a bit haywire but I think it's all fixed now. **

"We must stop him from regenerating. Who opened that chest"? Evy asked as they all surrounded the table in Katharine's apartment. Rick was sitting by the window looking outside at the sun.

"Well there was me and Daniels here. Oh and Burns of course". Henderson said sounding sad near the end.

"And that Egyptologist fella". Daniels added.

"Egyptologist. HA"! Katharine scoffed. She had been a bit quiet ever since they'd come back from the museum, Rick supposed finding out that you were the reincarnation of some ancient Egyptian queen who was the wife of the Mummy that was currently after them could be quite shocking.

"What about my buddy Beni"? Rick asked as he looked over to the group.

"Nah. He scrammed out of there before we opened the damn thing". Daniels said.

"Yeah he was the smart one". Henderson added chuckling without humor.

"Yeah, that sounds like Beni". Rick said as he walked over to the table.

"We must find the Egyptologist and bring him back to safety before the creature can get to him". Evy said as she looked at O'Connell who was holding onto the back of Katharine's chair who was sitting beside Jonathan.

"Right. They stay here. You three come with me". Rick ordered as he walked over to the door. Just as he was about to open it everyone started protesting Katharine loudest of all. Katharine got up from her chair and walked over behind him

"Now hang on a minute. Imhotep's after my sister not yours if you think you're leaving here without me then you are … WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING"! During Katharine's rant Rick had turned around and threw her over his shoulders much to the amusement and shock of the other four.

"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW RICK! JONATHAN GET ME DOWN FROM HERE"! Katharine shouted at her brother as Rick carried her towards her bedroom.

"Sorry he's a bit … tall…" Jonathan trailed of as Katharine rolled her eyes at her brother excuses.

"JONATHAN YOU COWARD! RICK PUT ME DOWN! Oomph". Katharine grunted as Rick threw her down onto her bed she quickly got up and stalked after to him.

"RICHARD O'CONNELL YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME IN HERE"! Katharine yelled as the door shut in her face she growled in annoyance

**Outside the door**

"This door doesn't open. She doesn't come out, and no one goes in. Right". Rick said as he held Daniels by the collar ignoring the obscenities that were being screamed at him through the door.

"Right". Daniels said immediately with a large gulp.

"Right"? Rick said as he turned to look at Henderson.

"Right". Henderson nodded in agreement. Rick then turned to Evy.

"Now do I have to give you the same treatment"? Rick asked.

"I do not think so Mr O'Connell I will go in there once my sister has calmed down". Evy said politely as she held back giggles. It wasn't every day that someone was able to one up her big sister.

"Let's go Jonathan". Rick said as he handed the keys to Daniels before walking back to the door.

"I thought I could just stay at the fort and you know reconnoitrer". Jonathan started to say.

"JONATHAN"!

"NOW"!

The yelling that came from both Evy and Rick had him jumping out of his seat.

"We're just going to rescue the Egyptologist". Jonathan said. He heard one last thing as he left.

"HE IS NOT AN EGYPTOLOGIST".

**~*Break*~ **

Katharine had been asleep in bed already in her nightgown when Evy walked in 45 minutes later. She understood why Katharine wanted to go, so did she. But she also wanted her sister here safe and sound with her and Evy knew Katharine felt the same way.

Finding out Katharine was the reincarnation of Imhotep's wife and a former queen of Egypt had been shocking to say the least. Despite what Dr Bey said Evy had heard of Tia only once before, she'd been known as a kind and gentle ruler and that she'd suffered a terrible heartbreak at the hand of someone she loved. Evy guessed that was Imhotep and they had wiped his name from history so he would be forgotten with time.

Evy watched as Katharine slept, during the day she was all sarcastic and playful but if you looked close enough you could see the weight she bared on her shoulder and how much it got her down at times. But when she was sleeping she was peaceful and quiet, a lot like she had been when she'd first came to live with them.

Evy remembered that Jonathan and herself had been the first ones to bring Katharine out of her shell much to their parents delight. Evy was the one who discovered Katharine's interest in history while Jonathan was the first on to get her to laugh one morning when he'd played a prank at the breakfast table. Their parents had been so pleased that Katharine was coming out of her shell and the three of them were getting along that they'd forgotten to punish Jonathan, much to his delight.

Evy grabbed one of her sister's nightgowns before she laid down beside her and fell asleep.

**~*Break*~**

"_Did I do the right thing, Perseus"? Tia asked as she looked out the window down onto the city, her back was facing her best friend. It had been a few weeks since Imhotep's betrayal but it still hurt. _

_Perseus had been keep a constant eye on her as only a few days ago he had caught her holding a dagger and looking at it thoughtfully. _

"_What do you mean, my lady"? Perseus asked receiving a small glare from Tia. _

"_Tia". Perseus corrected as he chuckled. _

"_With Imhotep was I too harsh in my punishment"? Tia asked quietly. She was afraid she had been rash in her decision. One made by a hurting wife not by a Queen. _

"_No my lady. He committed a treason worse than any other, not just against you but against the whole of Egypt". Perseus said comfortingly as he put his hand on her arm. Tia started to turn to him …_

…

Katharine was awoken by the feeling of a dry, grainy pressure on her lips. When her eyes opened she screamed at the sight in front of her waking up Evy in the process.

The Mummy, Imhotep, was kissing her.

Evy scooted back screaming as the door was thrown open as Rick and Jonathan came in

"Get your ugly face off of her". Rick shouted, making Imhotep turn his attention towards them breaking the one sided kiss in the process. Katharine scooted back on the bed as far as she could as Imhotep shouted at her brother and Rick in Egyptian.

"Look what I got". Rick said with a smile as he picked up Bastet who immediately hissed at Imhotep. Imhotep froze as he gazed at the cat until Rick threw Bastet at him making Imhotep disappear in a whirl of sand. Katharine picked up Bastet as she landed on her lap.

"You all right". Rick asked her from the doorway. Katharine gave a dazed nod as Jonathan spoke,

"I'm uh not sure". Not realizing the glares of disbelief he was receiving.

"He … he looked more human just now … who's …" Katharine asked quietly but not being able to finish her sentence.

"The Egyptologist and Henderson". Rick said as he walked over to her. Evy hoped up on the bed and grabbed Bastet from Katharine so Rick could make sure she was alright.

"Ah". Katharine said as she tried to remember her dream which had already faded from her mind. Rick stood her up as he made sure she was alright before he noticed what she was wearing making him blush and look away although Katharine noticed none of this.

"Um not to interrupt but we have to go to the museum" Evy said quietly as Jonathan, Rick and Katharine turned to look at her.

"Why"? The three chorused.

"I think I know how we can defeat him".

**~*Break*~**

They were walking up to the museum steps with Dr Bey and Ardeth in front as Evy explained her theory.

"According to legend the black book, which the Americans found at Hamunaptra, is supposed to bring people back from the dead. Until now it was a notion I was unwilling to believe". Evy said they continued up the steps.

"Believe it sister that's what brought our buddy back to life". Rick said grumpily. Katharine was in front of him and unlike Evelyn she forgone wearing a nightgown over her nightdress and at any other time he may have been a little distracted but his mind was still replaying the Mummy kissing Katharine.

"So if the black book can give life then the gold one should take it away". Katharine said as she listened to what her sister was saying.

"That's the myth. Now we just need to find out where the gold book is hidden". Evy said as they rounded the corner to where the stone slab was, Evy had originally looked at it for the location for the book of Amun-Ra but low and behold the black book was there instead. A low chanting from outside gathered everyone's attention as they rushed over to the window.

"Imhotep".

"Imhotep".

"Imhotep".

His name was chanted again and again as men who looked as if they were in a trance marched towards the museum. Every man was either holding a torch, pitchfork or shovel.

"Last but not least, my favourite plague, boils and sores". Jonathan said as they watched in disgust and pity.

"They have become his slaves. So it has begun the beginning of the end". Ardeth said as he too watched.

"Not just yet, come on". Katharine said as she walked over to the stone with Evy to begin the translation.

"According to Bembridge scholars the golden book of Amun-Ra was located inside the statue of Anubis". Evy said as she read.

"That's where we found the black book". Daniels yelled in denial.

"Exactly". Katharine smirked.

"Well look like the old boys at Bembridge were mistaken". Jonathan said as he jumped around on his toes anxiously.

"They mixed up where the books were buried". Katharine said laughing.

"So if the black book was in the statue of Anubis then the golden book must be inside …" Evy said getting anxious as she heard the yelling and chanting get louder and clearer.

"C'mon Evy, Katie faster". Jonathan said as the door downstairs broke.

"Patience is a virtue". Evy sang quietly.

"Eves not the time for the motherly lessons okay". Katharine said as she started to read the stone faster.

"Not right now it isn't". Rick agreed as he looked back at the girls with wide eyes.

"I think I'll go get the car started". Jonathan said as he ran off.

"Coward, big brother of mine". Katharine shouted after him.

"Yep". Was all that she heard in reply.

"I've got it. The golden book of Amun-Ra is at Hamunaptra inside the statue of Horus. Take that Bembridge Scholars". Evy said excitedly with a big smile on her face.

"Great let's go". Rick said as he grabbed Katharine's hand and pulled her away followed quickly by everyone else.

Once they were at out front of the museum where Jonathan had just gotten the car started much to everyone's happiness.

"Go. Let's go, let's go, let's go". Daniels screamed as he got in the car.

"C'mon Evy. C'mon Katie". Jonathan yelled at his sisters as the weasel Beni came running out.

"Imhotep. IMHOTEP". Beni screeched as everyone got in the car. Everyone looked up as a supernatural scream was heard to see Imhotep watching them from the window.

"You're gonna get yours Beni. You're gonna yours"! Rick yelled as Jonathan drove away as the men started to run out.

Katharine was sitting between Rick and Jonathan while Evy was behind her between Ardeth and Dr Bey. Jonathan suddenly came to a screeching stop as he slammed on the breaks. Looking up Katharine saw a heap of the hypnotised men standing in the middle of the road as quiet as mice.

"Go". Katharine whispered to her big brother. Katharine saw her brother wasn't moving so she quickly stepped on his foot which was on the accelerator snapping Jonathan into action.

As they drove through, the men started to jump on the car and attack. Katharine quickly took her knife of her thigh and stabbed at the men's hands, arms or legs just enough of and ijury to make them let go but not enough to kill them.

Rick stood up as he started to fight and push the men off of the car as did Ardeth. Everyone but Daniels and Jonathan were fighting the man off, Jonathan cause he was driving and Daniels because he was scared.

Katharine saw Evy poke a man between the eyes making him let go. Katharine gave a small laugh at her sister's innocent little fighting move. Katharine didn't notice as two men lunged onto Daniels arms and started to pull him out of the car.

"O'Connell. O'CONNELL"! Daniels yelled in fear but just as Rick and Katharine turned to him he was pulled out of the car by the two men.

Jonathan came to a sudden halt as the car came to a dead end and they crashed into the water hydrant sending water everywhere. Rick quickly grabbed Katharine as Ardeth grabbed Evy and the group started to back away to the wall.

The chanting started again as the group looked at them men who were just standing there staring at them. Suddenly the crowed went silent as they parted to reveal Beni and Imhotep, now looking fully human, came towards them.

"It's the creature. He's fully regenerated". Dr Bey said as Imhotep approached them.

"_Come with me my princess, it is time to make you mine, for all eternity". _Imhotep said as he looked at Evy

"Come with me my princess, it is time to make you mine, forever". Beni translated while both Katharine and Evy scolded.

"All eternity, moron". Katharine said seething.

"_You as well my darling wife, I promise I shall make up for my past sins starting with returning your memories"._ Imhotep's said as he smiled warmly at Katharine.

"You as well my lovely wife, I promise I shall make up for my past sins starting by returning your memory" Beni once again translated.

"He said darling, you idiot". Evy scolded as she looked at the weasel who looked confused at how he could've gotten both translations wrong.

"_Take my hand and I will spare your friends". _Imhotep said which Beni yet again translated getting it all right this time.

"Shit, do either of you have any bright Idea's"? Katharine asked as she looked between Ardeth and Rick.

"I'm thinking. I'm thinking". Rick said as he stared around nervously. Katharine looked past his shoulder and shared a small nod with her little sister.

"Well you'd better think fast because I swear if he turns either one of us into Mummies you're the first one I come after". Katharine said while looking at Rick meaningfully as Evy walked over to Imhotep. Katharine started to follow her before Rick pulled her back into him.

"No". He said looking at her.

"He still has to take us to Hamunaptra to perform the rituals". Katharine said as she laid a hand on Rick's chest, ignoring Imhotep's growl.

"They are right my friend. Live today fight tomorrow". Ardeth said from behind Rick.

Rick looked at Katharine for a moment pained before a determined look crossed his face as he leaned forward and caught her lips with his.

Unlike her previous kisses with Rick, one being full of sadness while the other was full of fear and anger, this one felt special, meaningful. Unfortunately the moment didn't last long as Imhotep growled louder before he shouted.

"_ENOUGH"!_

Katharine quickly pulled back as she smiled at Rick and walked backwards towards Imhotep who wrapped his arm around her waist.

Rick watched as Katharine walked away before his gaze switched to Imhotep.

"I'll be seeing you again". Rick glared hatefully. Imhotep merely smirked before he walked away with the two girls on either side.

"Katharine". Rick said as he tried to walk forward only to be stopped by Ardeth who laid his hand on his shoulder.

"_Kill them all"._ Imhotep ordered as he walked away.

"No let go of me, you bastard". Katharine screamed as she wiggled around in Imhotep's hold.

"Let go of me, let go of me". Evy screamed as well.

'Rick! RICK"! Katharine shouted as she was carried away from her brother, her friends and the man she loved.

**~*Break*~**

"Katharine what happens now"? Evy asked her big sister. For the first time since she was 12 she was going to her older sister for comfort for she was scared.

"I don't know, Eves". Katharine said as she wrapped her arm around her little sister. They had stopped travelling for a while Imhotep saying that he wanted them at full strength for the ritual.

Imhotep watched as his wife comforted his sacrifice for Anck-su-namun. He was angry at her for kissing that man and he didn't fully understand why for he loved Anck-su-namun. Yes he loved his wife and he always would but he loved Anck-su-namun more. Still he couldn't help being possessive over his wife when some other man tried to hold and touch her, only he was allowed to do that.

Katharine opened her eyes to see Imhotep staring at her.

"_What"_?She snapped angrily in ancient Egyptian_. _

"_You are still so beautiful"._ Imhotep said as he gazed at her_. _

"_You do realize even if you bring Tia back she will never forgive you. You broke her heart and you're still trying to bring back the woman you killed her entire family for. So why would you want her back". _Katharine said angrily. She didn't remember her apparent past life but she felt like she needed to defend the woman who she apparently once was_. _

"_Because I love her". _Imhotep said as he got angry at his wife's reincarnation.

"_No you don't if you had you wouldn't have betrayed her like you did". _Katharine snapped as she closed her eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

**~*Break*~ **

It was early morning and Imhotep had just thrown Katharine, Evy and Beni out of the sand storm he created.

"Get off me, get off". Evy said in anger as she hit Beni several times until she was able to shove him off.

"I need a new job". Beni whined as he sat himself up and fixed his hat on top of his head.

Beni, Katharine and Evy looked up as the sandstorm started to slow and form into the shape of Imhotep who walked towards them as if he owned the desert. Imhotep continued to walk as he passed them making the three watch him as he walked away. Just then Evy and Katharine noticed where they were"?

"Oh my god. Were back". Evy said in dismay. Suddenly the sound of engine from behind them got everyone attention. Katharine turned to see a yellow two-man plane making its way towards them. Katharine smiled as she realised who it was.

"Rick". She mumbled as she breathed a sigh of relief that he was alright.

Imhotep getting annoyed at his plans always being meddled with and at the look on his wife's face frowned. Katharine quickly whipped her head towards him when she heard a rumbling from beneath the ground. When she saw the ground begin to crack and a wall of sand rise towards the sky she wrapped her arms around Evy and quickly tugged her back.

Katharine and Evy watched in disbelief as the wall approached the plane from behind, shots were fired into the sand wall as it got closer and closer before the wall consumed the plane. Katharine quickly whirled around to Imhotep with a glare.

"Stop it you bastard. You'll kill them". Katharine snarled.

"That's the idea". Beni said as he watched in awe. Imhotep ignored all this and just kept his eyes closed in concentration. Katharine growled as she got an Idea and quickly stormed over to Imhotep who continued to ignore her. She hesitated before she did the one thing she never wanted to do in a million years.

She kissed him.

Imhotep's eyes opened wide in shock as his wife kissed him for the first time in 3,000 years. He quickly wrapped his arms around her as his eyes closed and he kissed her back, not even noticing as Katharine whirled them around as she kept her eyes open to watch as the wall of sand disappeared.

As soon as the wall had disappeared Katharine quickly broke the kiss with a wide smile on her face. Imhotep looked at her in confusion before he realised why his wife had kissed him.

She had done it to distract him not because she wanted to.

Imhotep scolded as he walked away from his wife. Katharine watched the plane in disbelief as it disappeared behind the sand dune before a crashing noise was heard.

"No". Katharine mumbled as she shook her head as tears gathered in her eyes. Imhotep looked back at his wife who was frozen as she stared ahead of her, he quickly looked away as he couldn't bare to see her upset. He never could before why would that change in 3,000 years.

"I loved the whole sand wall trick. It was beautiful. Bastard". Beni sighed as Imhotep walked past him ignoring him.

Evy walked over to Katharine as she was still frozen as she watched where the plane had crashed as if she expected Rick, Jonathan and Ardeth to miraculously pop up from behind it.

"I'm sorry". Evy sighed as she hugged her sister who simply closed her eyes and hugged her back. Both were interrupted by Imhotep as he walked towards Hamunaptra.

"_COME"._

**AN: Hey guys I know this chapter is shorter than the rest of them but I promise the next chapter will more than make up for it as it will be the last chapter and much longer. **

**So leave a review and tell me your thoughts. I am afraid that I am going out of character so if you think so please tell me. **

**Yes I will be doing all 3 movies . **


	7. Death is only the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC's**

Katharine, Evy and Beni were following Imhotep into the ritual chamber. It was further and deeper underground then the three of them had ever gone before.

Katharine stopped at the top of the stairs looking around the dark yet majestic room in awe while Evy looked around terrified.

"Keep moving". Beni growled as he nudged Katharine in the back only for her to turn around and receive a right hook. Beni held his bleeding nose as he turned back around to see Katharine stomping down the stair with as defiant look on her face. No one noticed Imhotep smirking slightly as he watched his wife stomp down the stairs.

"You know nasty little fellows such as yourself always get their comeuppance. Evy said as she looked at the pushy little man who only scoffed at her before turning to her in fear.

"They do"? Beni asked worriedly.

"Yes. Always"! Evy said as she walked down the steps following Katharine. Beni watched her go when a noise sounded from behind him making him jump in fright and run down the stairs.

**~*Break*~**

Katharine was glaring at Imhotep as she watched him open up the jars and pour out the ashes when a gunshot echoed throughout the chamber. Everyone's heads shot up in surprise as a soft smile grew on Katharine's face.

"Rick". Evy heard her sister breathe in relief. Imhotep also heard his wife from behind him and a scowl immediately took over his features. Katharine watched Imhotep pour ashes out of one jar before he blew it towards the wall.

Katharine. Evy and Beni watched in disbelief as a supernatural groan sound around the chamber after Imhotep finished chanting the sacred words. Moments later the human carvings started to break away from the walls and walk towards Imhotep making the three of them back up very quickly.

"Bembridge scholars never wrote about this". Evy said as she watched with wide eyes.

"Will you stop mentioning those idiots"! Katharine growled, annoyed. Beni quickly grabbed onto Katharine's arm as they continued to back away.

"Let go of me". Katharine whisper shouted as she hit Beni across the face. Unfortunately she was distracted so when she turned back to the scene in front of her all she saw were the Mummies ( who she assumed were Imhoteps priests with how he was able to command them) walking away in the direction of the gunshot.

Katharine looked at Imhotep about to give him a piece of her mind when she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and everything went black.

**~*Break*~**

_Tia was standing in her room watching as Nefertiri danced around in the new cloth that the maids had bought from the market that day. She was laughing at her sisters antics when her husband came into the room. _

"_My beloved". Imhotep greeted as he kissed her cheek. _

"_My dear". Tia said as she smiled up at him. _

"_I am afraid to inform you that I have business that I must deal with tonight and will not be able to join you until later". Imhotep said as he looked at his wife. Of course it wasn't actually business he was going to see Anck-sun-namun ._

_Many would not believe him if they found out but he honestly did love his wife. He still remembered the first day he had seen her. He had been meeting with the Pharaoh when a little girl ran up to him dripping from head to to. _

"_Papa, Papa. Tia's going to catch me". The little girl said excitedly as she sat on her father's lap._

"_Is she now my sweet"? The Pharaoh chuckled. No sooner were the words out of her mouth when a young woman ran into the room, also dripping wet and had an amused and frustrated expression on her face. _

"_Nefertiri"! The woman said as she looked at the little girl making the girl squeak and run in another direction. _

"_I am sorry for her father". The woman sighed as she walked up the steps to the throne. _

"_My dear flower it is alright. It honestly delights me in seeing how close the two of you are". Seti laughed as he hugged his eldest turning her to face the young priest. _

"_Tia this is Imhotep the new high priest". _

"_Hello" Tia said sweetly as she gave a small curtsey. _

"_My lady". Imhotep said as he bowed and kissed the princesses hand making her blush. No one in the room noticed Perseus's resigned heartbroken stare._

Katharine woke up from her unconscious state and looked around confused. She quickly realised her hands were bound above her head and she was lying on a sacrificial table. Evy who was unconscious beside her on an identical table with her arms above her head was also laying next to a wrapped up female Mummy.

Evy started to squirm as she started to awake. When she did she blink dazed as she looked around only to look down to see a rat on her stomach.

"Eve's don't..." Katharine said as she saw Evy start to hyperventilate at the site of the rat only for her to flip to the side throwing the rat off but coming face to face with the female Mummy.

"... Move". Katharine finished grimacing. Evy returned to lying on her back with wide, terrified, unseeing eyes. Katharine bit her lip as she looked at her squirming sister. Not that the situation was funny but the current look on her little sisters face definitely was.

Katharine started to look around hurriedly when she saw the priest starting to surround them .

"Stay down". Katharine whispered receiving a shaky nod in return. Katharine lifted herself up as far as she could to see Imhotep walking down the stairs with the black book in his hands. Katharine gulped as tears filled her eyes.

She was chained down and couldn't do anything to save her sister. Her only hope was that Rick made it in time.

Katharine quickly laid back down as Imhotep approached the benches.

"Anck-su-namun". Imhotep whispered as he ran a hand down the female Mummy's face. Katharine turned her head towards Evy.

"Eve's, look at me okay. Don't worry about him just keep looking at me". Katharine murmured to her sister as Evy looked at her with frightened eyes reminding Katharine of the times Evy used to run into her room at night during a storm.

"It's going to be okay. I promises and I never break my promises". Katharine said as tried to calm Evy down. She knew she couldn't really promise that they would make it out of there alive but she was certainly going to do her damn hardest.

Imhotep watched as his wife once again reassured his sacrifice for Anck-su-namun with absolutely no regards for herself. He was starting to remember why he'd fallen so desperately in love with her when they'd first met oh so long ago.

"Rick! Jonathan"! Katharine yelled as Imhotep opened the black book.

Katharine stopped yelling for her brother and Rick when she heard Evy squeak beside her. Katharine looked at her only to notice that Evy was looking past her and turned to face the same direction.

"What the..." Katharine murmured as she watched the black fog go over herself and hover over Evy before it settled down into the female corpse. As soon as the black fog had disappeared entirely inside the corpse Anck-su-namun came to life with a horrifying screech. Katharine watched with wide eyes as it turned to stare at herself and Evy making Evy scream.

Katharine quickly look up when she realised Imhotep had moved and was standing above Evy's head. Katharine heard him chant something but was too preoccupied trying to break her chains so she could throw herself over Evy.

"NO"! Katharine screamed as Imhotep raised the dagger up high about to plunge it into Evy ...

"The book of Amun-Ra! I found it Evy, Katie! I found it"! Jonathan yelled excitedly from the top of the stairs halting Imhotep.

"Shut up and get us off of here right now Jonathan". Katharine yelled as she lifted herself up to see him.

"Open the book Jonathan". Evy quickly told him as Imhotep started to walk towards her brother

" It's the only way to kill him. You have to open the book and find the inscription. ". Katharine agreed. Everyone was so focused on Jonathan that no one noticed as Rick came around from the back and took a sword from one of the statues.

"I can't open it! It's locked with something. We need the key, Katie"! Jonathan yelled down to his sisters as he watched O'Connell get closer to them.

"Oh of course it is". Katharine mumbled in irritation.

"It's inside his robes". Evy yelled up to her brother as Imhotep started to ascend the stairs. Jonathan quickly disappeared into the tunnel as Rick jumped over the priests and broke one of Katharine's chains.

"Rick"! Katharine sighed in relief as she saw him. Katharine was trying to grab her dagger (which surprisingly was still strapped to her thigh) as she watch Rick fight the priests off. Katharine was trying to break the chains which had her feet bound as it was too difficult to grab her dagger otherwise.

Evy watched as O'Connell fought the priests off as he swung the sword of the sisters bodies when one tried to climb over them. Rick had just hit one of the Mummy's heads away like a baseball ( which received a small giggle from Katharine) and turned to the two girls smirking.

"Mummies". Rick said smugly as he broke the chains on Katharine's ankles and was about to break the one on her other hand when he was pulled down.

Katharine grimaced as she saw half of one priests body hold onto his legs while another grabbed onto his head and arms.

"Rick". Katharine mumbled when she saw another priest come forward with a stone tablet that he obviously planned to drop on Ricks head.

"Chop his legs off". Katharine said as she watched the priest get closer and closer.

"Why can't you"? Rick argued as he struggled with the two mummies that were currently holding him down.

"Because I can't do much chained to this bench now grab you sword and cut his legs from underneath him". Katharine said yelling the last part as Rick watched a decapitated hand grabbed hold of the sword he was using. Rick Immediately grabbed the hand and swung it around to the walking Mummy, cutting his legs off.

The Mummy gaped for a moment before falling back with the stone on top of him.

Rick was finally able to fight off the two half Mummies and quickly stood up to unchain both Katharine and Evy.

"How did you know that would work"? Rick asked as Katharine stood up and he moved onto Evy.

"I didn't". Katharine said quickly as she looked away.

"Huh". Rick gasped in disbelief as he grabbed a hold of her hand after he finished unchaining Evy. He turned her around to face him when the three of them heard a door open and quickly whirled around to look.

Coming out the door were Mummy soldiers holding spears, axes or sword while also hold a shield which had Horus on the front of it. The soldier Mummy's raised their weapons above their heads as they started to slowly walk towards the trio.

"Oh yeah this just keeps getting better and better". Rick grinned as he pushed Katharine behind him.

"Jonathan I am so going to kill you". Katharine yelled in annoyance.

"Do something Jonathan.". Evy pleaded as the trio slowly started to back away. Unfortunately right behind them was Imhotep while the Soldiers were in front of them.

"ME"! Jonathan yelled out from somewhere in disbelief.

"You can command them". Evy yelled shakily.

"You have got to be joking"! Jonathan said as he shook his head.

"Finish the Inscription on the cover you Idiot then you'll be able to control them"! Katharine yelled as she grabbed her dagger from its holster.

"Uh ... right". Jonathan said as he ran off to concentrate on the inscription. As scared as he was of these Mummies he was scared of Katie more so.

The trio had just backed to the edge of the stairs when Katharine was whirled around by the female Mummy who started to attack her with the dagger. Rick watched worriedly as the female Mummy lunged at Katharine with the golden dagger, who blocked her attacks with her own dagger.

Katharine disappeared from view as three of the soldier Mummies leaped across the pool of water or whatever it was. Rick didn't particularly care as he was too worried about Katharine.

Katharine was blocking off Anck-su-namuns attacks as she back away from the un-dead woman.

"Hurry up, Jonathan". Katharine yelled in annoyance as the Mummy chased her around trying to back her into a corner.

"I can't figure out this last symbol". Jonathan yelled around to his sisters.

"What does it look like"? Both replied. Katharine breathed as sigh of relief when she heard her siblings' voices which both also did unknown to her.

Katharine raised her dagger when she saw Anck-su-namun's dagger coming down towards her head. The Mummy was pushing down while Katharine pushed up but the dagger continued to get closer to her face until Katharine kick the Mummy away from her.

"It's a bird. A stork". Jonathan yelled out as he made a flapping motion with his arms. Evy who had ran away from Rick trying to find her sister screeched as she turned the corner to see Katharine fight the female Mummy off. The noise caught its attention and it started to towards her as Katharine sliced it in the back.

Anck-su-namun pushed Katharine away and into the wall and walked towards Evy before grabbing her in a chokehold and pushing her against an opposite wall. Katharine quickly stumbled to her feet and ran over to where the female Mummy was choking the life out of Evy.

"_Ahmenophus"_! Katharine yelled as she pulled Anck-su-namun off of her sister and motioned for Evy to run.

"Evy RUN"! Katharine demanded after she saw her sister shake her head in refusal. Evy frowned as she watched Katharine fight the Mummy off but ultimately decided to do as her big sister told her to.

Katharine heard everything go silent over on the other side of the wall and felt panic seize her heart.

When Katharine heard Jonathan yell out a command she breathed a sigh of relief but Anck-su-namun took advantage of her distraction and shoved her against the wall making her dagger fling from her hands.

Katharine dodged the dagger which Anck-su-namun kept aiming at her head as she watched the soldier Mummies stalk up behind her. Anck-su-namun quickly backed away when she noticed the soldier coming towards her. Katharine watched as the soldiers back her into a corner and proceeded to tear her apart making Katharine grimace and look away.

Katharine quickly grabbed her dagger from where it had fallen and rushed to find her brother and sister. When she turned the corner she saw Rick and Imhotep fighting as they backed away from Jonathan who was holding his neck.

"Katie. I've got it". Jonathan said as they proudly as he held up the key making her smile. Katharine quickly grabbed the book and handed it to Jonathan who hand her the key.

"Where's Evy"? Katharine asked as she looked around worried.

"I thought she was with you". Jonathan replied as he looked at Katharine with wide eyes. Both looked at each other as Katharine felt that all too familiar lump start to make its way up her throat.

"You can't get rid of me that easily". Evy said smiling as she popped up beside them. The three siblings shared as hug before Ricks yelling aught their attention and broke them up.

"Keep him busy dear". Katharine yelled out to Rick as he was once again thrown around.

"No problem". Rick groaned. Rick looked around to see Imhotep was looking at Katharine with confusion and hurt in his eyes. Rick quickly made Imhoteps attention turn back around to him and off of his girl.

Katharine quickly opened up the book with the key and both Evy and Katharine started to read the pages as quickly as possible.

"Hurry, Katie. Hurry Evy". Jonathan urged as he watched Rick get thrown around like one of Evy's rag dolls that their father had made her.

"You're not helping brother dear". Katharine said looking at the pages while trying to keep an eye on Imhotep and Rick's fight. Imhotep had just grabbed Rick in a chokehold and was lifting him of the ground when Evy yelled out in triumph.

"I've got it". Imhotep , Rick and Katharine turned to look at her as Rick face started to go blue.

"_Kadish Mal, Kadish Mal , Paraduse, Paraduse"_. Evy chanted as the siblings looked over to Imhotep and the purple Rick.

Up the top of the stairs a chariot made of the same blue smoke as before near the pool made it way downstairs and heading straight towards Imhotep who threw Rick to the side as he stood still in fear. When the chariot passed through him he screamed in pain as if something were being ripped away from him. When the Chariot pulled away and made its way back up the stairs a screaming and terrified Imhotep was now in the coaches arms as the real Imhotep chased after the Chariot.

"I thought you said it was gonna kill him". Rick said as he stood beside Katharine as they watched the Chariot disappear and Imhotep make his way towards them.

Imhotep walked forward as Rick held his sword at the ready.

Only for a dagger to imbed itself in Imhoteps chest.

Rick, Evy, Jonathan and Imhotep looked at Katharine who still had her hand out from throwing the dagger.

"He's mortal". Katharine whispered as Imhotep pulled the dagger out of his chest and blood start to seep through his fingers.

Imhotep looked at his beautiful wife with such sadness as she looked at him with such coldness and hatred in her beautiful eyes. He walked backwards to the pool as he watched the man wrap his arms around _his_ wife's waist and pull her close to him.

Imhotep walked into the black pool as he looked to his wife and swore to himself if he ever came back he would do whatever it took for his wife to forgive him so they could live as husband and wife once again. He knew Anck-su-namun would not be able to be in their lives but that was a price he was now willing to pay as the pain he felt at losing her was nothing compared to the pain at his wife looking at him with such hatred and having killed him herself.

As he started to sink into the water he yelled his parting words to the three that were surrounding his beloved Tia.

"Death is only the beginning". Evy mumbled as the decayed image of Imhotep sunk into the water.

The four of them stood quietly for a moment as Rick wrapped his arm around Katharine and laid his head down on top of hers as they breathed as sigh of relief. Unfortunately the moment didn't last long as the rumbling noise from above signalled that the whole place was crumbling down around them.

"Oh come on"! Katharine shouted in annoyance as Rick grabbed her hand.

"Time to go". Rick yelled pulling her along quickly followed by Evy and Jonathan.

The roof and walls were starting to lower around them as if someone had just pulled a lever for the whole place to collapse. Jonathan was trailing behind as he desperately held onto the gold book.

Jonathan tripped and fell over as he ran up the stairs which sent the book sliding into a pool of black he quickly got up and started to run away as Evy ran back over to where he'd fallen.

"You've lost the book. Jonathan I can't believe ..." Evy gasped in disbelief as she looked around. Katharine quickly ran back to her and grabbed her hand.

"You can cry about it later. Now come on"! Katharine said as she was pulled along by Rick again which subsequently also pulled Evy along. Jonathan quickly grabbed a hold of his youngest sister's hand so Katharine could have on of hers free so she could lift up her nightdress.

"Couldn't we just..." Jonathan said as he looked around the treasure room greedily.

"Jonathan"! Katharine yelled as she ran behind her brother and pushed him to keep moving. Rick was quick to grab her hand again after Jonathan started to move on his own and the four quickly made their way across the pathway which he roof was quickly falling down on top of.

"O'Connell Wait". Katharine heard behind her as she watched Rick reach his hand out for Beni to try and help him through the door. The was a resound slam as the pathway closed.

"Goodbye Beni". Rick sighed as he got back up and started to run with Katharine in front of him.

As they finally got outside and into the fresh air they had to dodge the collapsing structures that were falling all around them. As they neared the entrance the sand beneath them started to sink which made them run all the more faster.

They finally were outside of the city but kept running so that they wouldn't get caught in the sinking of the city. The four turned around to see Hamunaptra collapse in on itself and a wall of sand rise up to the sky as the city disappeared. The smoke from the sand lingered around making the place look as if it had just been hit with bombs.

The four of them stood their catching their breath when Jonathan screamed making the rest of them jump in fright. Katharine looked up to see Ardeth sitting on a camel smiling very smugly.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you very much" Jonathan said as he put his hand to his heart. Katharine started to giggle at her brother sending Rick into a fit of chuckles as well.

"Ardeth you made it". Evy said as she smiled at the man making him give her a small smile and a nod in return.

"You have earned the respect and the gratitude of my people". Ardeth said as he looked at them his gaze lingering on Evy.

"Yes, well. It was nothing". Jonathan said as he caught his breath.

"May Allah smile upon you always". Ardeth said as he kissed is fingers and pressed them to his head in a salute.

"And yourself". Jonathan gasped out as Katharine shook her head at her brothers antics. Ardeth started to ride off as Evy chased after him.

"Ardeth can we talk". Evy said as she put her hand on the camel. Ardeth gave a small nod as they both walked off to the side to talk privately.

"What do you suppose she wants to talk to him about"? Jonathan asked confused.

"Jonathan". Katharine giggled thinking he was joking as Rick shook his head at him.

"No seriously why"? Jonathan asked perplexed as he started at his oldest younger sister. Katharine looked at him for a moment before she gave a disbelieving scoff and started to laugh.

"Katie". Jonathan groaned as he watches Katie and O'Connell have a laugh on his expanse.

"She's in love Jonathan". Katharine sang to her brother whose eyes widened and turned back to look at the desert man and their sister.

"No. Really. No". Jonathan said in disbelief as he switched his gaze between one sister to the other. Katharine and Rick's chuckles slowed down when Evy came strolling back over.

"How did it go"? Katharine asked as Evy shook her head.

"The elders would not accept me as a suitable wife for the chief so ...". Evy trailed off as she looked at her sister with a small sad smile.

The four watched as Ardeth got onto his camel and rode away but not before he looked back over his shoulder his eyes solely on Evy.

"He's just leaving us here". Jonathan said as he watched the man disappear over the hill.

"Well I guess we go home empty handed again". Jonathan said as he groaned in disappointment.

"I wouldn't say that". Katharine heard Rick say from beside her making her look up at him.

"Oh please". Katharine heard Jonathan groan as he walked away rolling his eyes. Katharine leaned forward slightly as Rick leaned the rest of the way and gently touched his lips to hers.

Evy smiled as she saw her sister kissing the man she loved and had loved since she was a child before she looked away to give them a moment of privacy.

"How about you darling? Would you like a little kissy-wissy"? Jonathan said as he walked over to the camel before making a disgusted sound as Evy watched him laughing.

Rick pulled away from kissing her as she smiled slightly with her lips pressed together. She looked up at him to seeing him smiling at her with love in his eyes. The smile on his face immediately made Katharine smile back at him.

Rick helped her up onto his camel before he got on behind her. Evy and Jonathan watched (one smiling the other rolling his eyes) as Rick kissed Katharine again as the camel stood up. None of them noticed as they made their way back to Cairo that the three camels were loaded with bags of gold, thanks to a certain weasel.

**AN: So how did you like this chapter. **

**It will be broke into 3 separate stories they won't all be on just this one. I hope you liked that little flashback of how Imhotep and Tia met I wanted to show just how much Imhotep loved his wife even though he was enchanted with Anck-su-namun. **

**Yes Imhotep will be working to be with his wife in the next one not Anck-su-namun but Meela/Anck-su-namun will still be there. **

**The new story will be up in a few days keep an eye out for it :). **


End file.
